In Need of a Hero
by thepenspal
Summary: When Lily Potter translates a spell that can bring someone with the power to defeat Voldemort into their world, the last thing she and the order expected was a skinny seventeen year old Harry Potter. Story is back and will be finished.
1. Options

**Chapter 1 Weighing the Options**

The cold April air swirled around the deserted street like a whisper. It pushed its cold fingers into the smallest cracks of the old houses that lined the street. Windows rattled and doors creaked as the wind blew and tore at homes that had long since been condemned and forgotten.

Despite the deserted paths and roads there was an unmistakable feeling of waiting in the atmosphere. It was as if even the old run down street knew that something was going to happen, and before long something did.

From behind a faded brown house that over several years of neglect had been stripped of all its paint, a man appeared. He wore a long dark cloak that was covered in dust and what looked like blood. His eyes carried a haunted look as he quickly glanced from left to right as though watching for something. After a few tense moments the figure started forward walking purposely towards a faded yellow hovel where the top floor had collapsed. When the man reached the house he froze by the door as the harsh sound of sirens pierced the night.

Even the magical headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can't completely muffle the sirens and screams from the muggle neighborhood thought Auror James Potter as he entered the neglected and decrepit shack.

After passing Alastor Moody, who insisted on asking several paranoid questions to verify his identity, James made his way to the back room. Several Order members waved and called out greetings as he entered and went to take a seat by his wife. James gave a tired wave, but didn't take the time to stop and talk. It had been a long day.

There had been three separate raids on muggle towns throughout the day. The Auror department had been at their wits end trying to find enough wizards to go and help at each location. James had not been expecting to be called in. He was still in the last year of his Auror training, and all his field experiences were still supposed to be monitored and supervised, but circumstances didn't allow it. With the war raging there was no longer time to be trained and then allowed to fight; training was now a learn as you go experience: no classrooms, no papers, and all tests were pass or die.

James liked to think he was better prepared than others, but even he didn't kid himself into thinking it was enough. There was never a way to be prepared enough.

Stifling a yawn that reminded him that he'd been working since four that morning, James fell into his chair exhausted. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and spend some time with his wife, but unfortunately that wasn't an option.

Dumbledore had called an Order meeting, and as an Order member it was his duty to attend.

Thinking of the unexpected Patronus message that had called this meeting caused James' mind to linger on darker thoughts.

'What are we going to discuss tonight?' he mulled.

'Maybe we'll have to listen to another list of names of friends who've died since the last meeting, or the number of muggles we weren't able to protect.'

James was brought out of his dark and depressing thoughts as his wife Lily squeezed his hand. It was as though she had pressed a pressure release button, for James felt his entire body relax at her touch.

'Merlin she's beautiful' James thought for what might have been the millionth time. He returned her squeeze and gave her a weak smile. It never ceased to amaze him how just being near her made everything seem better.

Leaning over into her embrace, James quickly stole a kiss before bringing his hand to rest on the tiny bump of her stomach.

'In just four and a half more months I'm going to be a dad.'

This thought brought a real smile to his face.

Who would have ever thought that something so wonderful could happen when things were so horrible? When Lily had first told him that she was going to have a baby James had gone into shock. The idea of raising a child in the middle of a war weighed down on him like a chain, but as each day passed the idea of his and Lily's child came to be more and more his focus, his strength, and his reason to keep fighting and not give up.

Banishing the darker thoughts of the world and the war for the moment James focused all his attention on the idea of his baby.

'I hope it's a girl' he thought to himself as he ran his fingers up and down Lily's stomach. Lily had repeatedly refused to find out if the baby was a girl or a boy "Where would be the fun in that?" And despite James' attempts to bribe, sneak and swindle the information out of the healers at Saint Mungos he too was still in the dark as to which it would be.

As a result of not knowing if the baby was a boy or girl, Lily, the marauders and a good portion of the Order had all placed bets. For James and Lily the stakes were the right to choose the babies' name… For everyone else it was a large sum of galleons which had been Fabian and Gideon's idea and a large case of fire whisky which had been Sirius'.

James had already picked out what his daughter would be called… that is if he was right and it was a daughter. "Calla Lilly, that's what we'll call her, it's the perfect name for a daughter, especially Lily's daughter." He thought to himself

Lily arched an eyebrow at the dazed look James was wearing.

'It's as though she can read my mind' he thought. 'It seems she's still firm in her belief that the baby is going to be a boy.'

Her raised eyebrow however soon arched down in a look of concern as she spotted the drying blood on James' cloak.

"James you're hurt!"

"It's a scratch Lily, nothing serious. You can fix me up when we get home."

"Did a Death Eater…"

"No." James interrupted before she could finish the question.

In all actuality it had been a Death Eater's curse, but he knew how much that truth would bother Lily and how, if she knew the truth, she would stay awake tonight imagining what could have happened.

"I tripped into a broken window and it gave me a nice cut on the stomach." James lied in a casual voice

"You tripped?" Lily asked in a voice that clearly showed that she did not believe a word of what he said."

"Yes. There were a lot of poles and rocks and stuff on the ground…Don't look at me like that. It is perfectly normal to fall when the ground is chaotic. "

"If it was Sirius who told me that story James I might believe him… might… but you're not that clumsy."

"Maybe he's rubbing off on me Lils. Besides you know Sirius would never admit to tripping into a window. He'd say he got slashed by a troll." James shot back with a cheeky grin.

Lily merely shook her head. But James could tell she was grateful to not have to know the whole truth.

"Speak of the devil…" James smile grew as he saw his best friend walk in and walk towards them. Another knot of tension eased at seeing Sirius had also survived today's attacks.

Sirius came over and plopped himself down into the chair next to James.

"Did you hear that Edgar Bones was killed in the raids today?"

"What?"

"He was part of my team. We were putting out fires in Bristol. Death Eaters hit him from behind with the killing curse while he was levitating a little muggle girl out of one of the buildings."

"Did they manage to save the girl?"

"No. It happened too fast. She fell. I saw it happen but I was too far away to do anything."

"Oh Padfoot…Has anyone told Ed's wife and sister?"

"I just got back from doing it."

"How're they doing?"

"About as well as can be expected. They were both devastated. His sister Mary kept insisting on knowing the little girls' name. She wouldn't let me leave until I told her."

"Why would she ask something like that?"

"I have no idea. I just know that she kept repeating it over and over after I left. Susan, Susan. I think I now hate the name Susan. I don't know what is going to happen to his wife and kids now. The Death Eaters are likely to target them now that Ed's out of the picture. I'm going to recommend tomorrow that the ministry assign them a guard.

Sirius sighed and bent over lowering his head into his lap

"Are you going to be okay Padfoot?" The look on Sirius' face was enough to cause alarm. James could understand a bit what he was going through. Ed Bones had been one of their favorite teachers in the Auror program, but he had taken a specific liking to Sirius and had insisted on being his field trainer.

"Maybe, I'm definitely going to be hitting the fire whiskey tonight though. Are you going to join me?"

"No he isn't Sirius." Lily interrupted tears shining in her eyes at the account she had just heard. "He's coming home with me. I haven't seen him since yesterday. You will just have to go with Remus and Peter."

"Ah come on Lils. Peter can barely handle two shots, and Remus is nearing his time of the month."

"What does that have to do with anything Sirius?" Remus asked scowling as he sat down next to him.

"Hey Moony." James said with a half-smile that didn't reach his eyes. Silently he felt another knot of tension leave as he saw that yet another of his friends was okay. That's two of them he thought; just one left.

"Hi James… So Sirius what was that I was hearing about my time of the month?"

"Moony, I hate to have to tell you this but a wasted werewolf isn't a pretty sight. The last time you got drunk close to a full moon you started sniffing the bartender."

"I did not."

"Actually Moony" James cut in, "you did. But don't worry. That's nothing compared to that time in seventh year when Sirius…"

But James didn't have time to finish this exceptionally embarrassing story which involved Filch, the Heimlich maneuver and a bathtub full of pistachio pudding, because Dumbledore had just entered the room to start the meeting.

The rest of the Order settled down and a huffing Peter who had entered right as Dumbledore was about to start scuttled over to where they were sitting trying to hide the blush that had crept into his cheeks at being the center of attention.

"Cutting it close mate." James said smiling as he greeted his somewhat careless fiend, as he felt that one last knot unclench.

"Sorry, I went in the wrong building again." James chuckled. Peter never changed. Looking up as Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. James quickly blanked his expression and prepared himself for what was coming.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I asked you to come here tonight" Dumbledore began.

"I apologize for the time as I know that all of you are tired. I realize that many of you have worked long hours due to the Death Eater raids, but there are several things that we must discuss, and seeing as the Death Eaters are now just as tired as we are, we have a small window of time where we can converse. I do not know when or if we will be able to have a full order meeting again with things the way they are, so I will not waste the time that we have now. That being said there are three items of importance which we need to discuss tonight. One is regarding Voldemort, the other is regarding the Order and the last item needs a bit of explaining."

Many of the Order had shifted uncomfortably as Dumbledore said Voldemort's name, and James had to fight his reaction as well.

It was now a confirmed rumor that Voldemort had jinxed the use of his name. It was now considered a wizard taboo. In the last few months many Order members and ministry workers had unknowingly summoned Death Eaters to their houses and been tortured and killed as a result. Even here in the one place it was safe to say the name due to all the wards and protective spells the name caused fear.

'I never thought there'd come a day when I would be afraid of a name.' James thought. Sirius caught his eye and gave a small shrug that seemed to say he understood what James was thinking.

Ignoring the upset he had caused Dumbledore continued on as though nothing had happened. "Voldemort's activities recently have been largely centered on large attacks such as the ones that occurred today. However I have some very disturbing news that these attacks have been staged so as to distract the Ministry's attention from other more subtle movements. It has come to our attention that over the past few months Voldemort has been negotiating with the Dementors for their allegiance and as of this morning the dementors have left their positions in Azkaban and have joined his ranks."

James gulped. This was not good. True he couldn't say he was exactly surprised, but Dementors were a powerful ally for Voldemort, and a terrible enemy that they would now have to fight against too. No, this was not good at all.

"Moreover," Dumbledore said in a somewhat louder voice so as to be heard over the mumbles and hushed voices of the Order members, "while this was taking place several Death Eaters broke into the ministry holding cells and freed all of the prisoners that were awaiting trial. As you might well guess several Aurors and Ministry workers were killed in the process and Voldemort has now supplemented his numbers."

The Order was in an uproar. James felt like he was going to throw up. Over the last month and a half they had painstakingly tracked down over twenty Death Eaters, loosing several friends and family members in the process. James' own father and mother had been killed just a month ago helping to bring in Mulciber and Avery Sr. Knowing now that both killers were free and out killing again made it seem as though his parents' sacrifice had been meaningless.

Maybe Barty Crouch was right. Maybe they should just toss them in Azkaban without all the ceremony. Then they could worry about the trails latter when things had calmed down.

Burying his head in his hands James had to fight for each breath as Lily rubbed his back while hiccupping on her own sobs. It was a nightmare.

Dumbledore once again continued speaking almost at a shout this time so as to be heard over the noise. He seemed determined to get everything out at once. "There is more. We already know of Voldemort's other recruiting efforts with the giants and werewolves, however I now must inform you all of another worrisome enemy we may be facing." Everyone froze what more could they be facing now?

"This is the news regarding the Order which I mentioned at the beginning of this meeting. This is an enemy I had hoped never to encounter and pains me to mention, nevertheless it must be addressed. It has recently come to my attention that we may have a spy within the Order who is passing on information of where Order members are hiding and of the information we have been able to gather on Voldemort and his plans."

Instead of another uproar, this announcement was met by a heavy silence and uneasy eyes searching one another. It was a thought that many of them had entertained as their ranks seemed to shrink with each new meeting… but it was also a thought they had shied away from voicing.

Could it be that someone here was really a Death Eater? It seemed unfathomable. They had all been through so much together. There was no one in the room that James did not trust with his life. Frank Longbottom seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he was the first to speak out.

"Albus are you absolutely sure? I can't imagine anyone here ever willingly serving You Know Who. Is it possible that the information leaked out some other way or that someone is under the Imperius curse?"

Dumbledore sighed "I am afraid that the evidence is rather convincing leaving little room for any other conclusion. I do not say this to cause division or to create suspicion; however, I feel we must have our eyes open to the possibility. You are right Frank to point out that this might be a mistake but I want all of us to be on our guard regardless. At this time I will hear no accusations unless there is concrete evidence to support them. I do not wish this suspicion to tear the Order apart. However, I will ask you to have, as our dear Alastor puts it, constant vigilance at all times and to let me know if you see or hear anything suspicious."

'This meeting seems to be going from bad to worse,' James thought locking eyes with his wife. He knew she was thinking the same thing. Everything was wrong. The whole world had gone wrong and James was scarred to think that there was nothing that could put it back in order again. They were losing hold of all the control they had worked so hard to gain and now everything was starting to fall apart. It felt hopeless.

Many other Order members seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Several were shaking their heads others crying openly. What were they going to do?

Dumbledore did not interrupt immediately this time but allowed the Order members a few moments to themselves. When the room once again fell into silence he let out a sigh and once again continued addressing them.

The last item of business that I wanted to mention tonight is a matter of some delicacy and, as I mentioned before, requires a bit of explaining. I am hesitant to bring it up but the events of today have moved me to believe that it is necessary. I feel it is now expedient to discuss the latest information that our charms researcher Lily Potter unraveled a few days ago."

At this everyone in the room turned to look at Lily, including James. Lily had a look of shock and fear on her face and she was frantically shaking her head.

The look on his wife's face worried James. He had known she had been working on translating a complex spell for Dumbledore for the last few months but she hadn't told him that she had finished the translation or what it was that she had discovered.

'What information could Lily have uncovered that was of such importance that Dumbledore would discuss it in a full Order meeting?'

As if anticipating the unsaid question Dumbledore continued.

"The information Mrs. Potter translated came from an ancient charms tome which I discovered a few months ago in a room at Hogwarts that I have been unable to locate again. This room was bare save for the book.

Just before finding the room and the book I had been desperately trying to think of a way to defeat Voldemort. It is my belief that Hogwarts was trying to help me find a solution. Three nights ago Lily contacted me with the translation of a very powerful spell that may help us defeat Voldemort once and for all."

Dumbledore paused here as the Order members digested this information. After all the horrible news they had already received tonight this was the most difficult to take in. Many had shocked looks on their faces, others, like Sirius, had predatory grins. Only one had a look of fear and unease, and that was Lily who was still shaking her head as though trying to pretend this wasn't happening.

"The spell," Dumbledore continued, "in essence would make a rip in time and space and bring an individual from another world into our world. This individual would have the power to defeat Voldemort."

Sirius jumped up a slightly crazed and accusatory look on his face. "Then why in Merlin's name haven't you used it yet? If you would have used it earlier this Super wizard or whatever he is could have already taken out Voldemort and the attacks of today never would have happened."

Dumbledore fixed Sirius with a piercing stare which seemed to wilt Sirius back into his chair. "While this seems to be a simple decision to you Mr. Black, it is, in truth a very complicated matter. In casting the spell we will undoubtedly summon a being capable of defeating Voldemort, but it is very possible that in casting this spell we may bring an even darker wizard into our world than the one we have now."

Sirius slunk even further into his chair at these words. Nodding to himself Dumbledore went on.

"It is also possible that the individual we bring here will be angry and hostile towards us. We will, in all reality be ripping this individual away from his home and family while making it impossible for him to return unless he defeats Voldemort. It is something that if done to any one of us would no doubt cause us to be less than friendly towards those responsible. There is no doubt that this spell is selfish and one could go as far as to say cruel. It is for these reasons I am unsure how to move forth in regards to the matter." Dumbledore paused here as if lost in thought.

"So why bring it up at all Albus?" Frank Longbottom inquired.

"I bring it up because I do not wish to have the responsibility of this decision fall entirely on myself. Power of this sort is a dangerous thing. It is a decision that is too big for me to make. No one person should have the right to make a decision that will influence the entire future of our world. I have therefore decided that this should be a decision for the Order as a whole.

And so I pose the question to all of you: Should we cast this spell and summon someone here who can defeat Voldemort; bearing in mind that he himself may end up being worse than Voldemort, or should we continue to work for the defeat of Voldemort on our own?

Questions for reviewers:

It was my intention in this chapter to show the desperate condition of the Order. I rewrote the chapter with this in mind were you convinced? Why or why not?

This fan-fiction in Cannon, meaning I wish all characters to be in character. Are they?


	2. Decisions

**Chapter 2 Decisions**

The oppressive and uncomfortable silence was broken almost instantly by the most outspoken member of the Order who seemed to have regained his swagger in a remarkably short amount of time. In a barking voice Sirius Black stood up, hit the table and said,

"What the hell, I say we go for it."

Several members shifted uncomfortably, though no one looked particularly surprised that Sirius was the first one to make up his mind.

"Sirius," Remus began hesitatingly, "I think we should think this through a bit, before we decide…"

"What's to decide Moony?" Sirius cut in. "We've got a fifty-fifty chance that this potential defeater of old Voldy is an evil demon from the underworld, but we also have a fifty-fifty chance that he's another Merlin reborn. Why not go for it and hope for the best? We don't have anything more to lose than we're already losing now."

Lily stood up at this her face flushed red to match her hair, her green eyes flashing. Standing with her shoulders squared she answered in an annoyed hiss: "Yes Sirius WE don't have anything to loose but the person we summon certainly does. How can you be so selfish?"

"Nothing wrong with wanting to live is there? And besides this isn't about us or him, it's about doing what it takes to make sure that the world survives. The whole world is at risk, if we lose you can bet the muggles won't survive and neither will the muggle born witches and wizards. And if one person can change the tide of the war I think messing up that one person's life is an acceptable price to have to pay. It's better for one person to have to suffer then for a whole world to fall into darkness."

"And if that wizard was you Mr. Black would you feel the same way? Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Sirius responded without hesitating in an almost defiant manner. "And I hope that you would all say the same."

Alastor Moody ever the paranoid one gruffed in, "Yes well, we chose to fight. We have personal reasons that motivate us to fight. We know what we risk and we choose to fight regardless. We know what side of the war we are on…But this person…" Moody growled, "We don't know what side he is on. We have no way of knowing if he is going to help us, or hurt us. It is reckless and foolhardy to chance something like this. What if he is an even more powerful Dark Lord? I think we have more than enough to keep track of right now don't you?"

Lily nodded furiously, happy to have found someone else who seemed to support her. With a half-smile she decided to add her two cents "Yes, if this wizard is more powerful than You Know…Voldemort, and more evil we are not only looking at the end of the muggle world, as will happen if He wins, but the potential end of the entire world. This person will have no reason to care if anyone, be they wizard or muggle, lives. He could very well be an insane killer who disregards all life. And," here she seemed to glare at everyone as she went back to her original objection, "if on the very slim chance he is another Dumbledore type person do you really think it is fair to him to yank him out of his world and tell him to solve all of our problems? Why should he? He doesn't know us. He has no reason to get personally involved unless we force him to. No! I think we should leave it alone. This is wrong and I wish I had never translated that spell in the first place."

At this proclamation several of the other Order members started mumbling, but Sirius, ever one to push on with his ideas once he'd made up his mind continued on regardless to the death glare Lily was giving him.

"Come on you guys. WE ARE LOSING! If we do nothing we are dooming our world. Think about what Dumbledore just said two minutes ago. Everything we've done up till now was for nothing. All those Death Eaters we brought in are out there again, and there may be someone in here right now ticking down the minutes till they can go inform old snake face of the latest news. Every day more of us are being picked off. He's killing our friends and our families like they were flubberworms. If something doesn't change in this war there's not going to be much point in continuing to fight. Not to mention that there won't be any people left who are willing to do it."

"So what Sirius? Are you willing to just disregard everything and jump into this unknowing? Think about what it would mean if we do this. If this turns out badly, and let's be honest it probably will, if something goes wrong it won't be because of Voldemort that this world is destroyed, it will be because of us. We will have brought about our own destruction by bringing the one who destroys it here." Lily yelled back as her hands clenched into fists.

"Dumbledore found that spell for something Lily! This could change everything. Don't you want your baby to live?"

"Don't you dare….you …you…"

Grabbing his wife's fist from the air as she fought to punch his best friend in the face, James cut in loudly, as he put his arms around Lily in a locked grip, "I think my wife is right. This is certainly not a decent thing to do to anybody. It is, as Dumbledore said, selfish and as Moody said dangerous. Bringing an unknown being into our world could very well lead to a catastrophe worse than anything we can imagine. We don't know what we'll get, and it's always best to plan for the worst."

At this Lily turned a full smile towards James. Unaffected by this James continued: "But I also think Sirius is right. There is no way for us to win this war if things continue on the way they're headed. We need something that will help turn the tide. I think," here James paused and took a deep breathe, "that we should do the spell, and trust that fate and whatever power in Hogwarts that gave us this book will help bring us someone who will fight for the light."

At this statement Lily turned a betrayed face on James and tore herself out of his arms. Too shocked and angry to speak she walked to the other side of the room and sat next to her best friend Alice Longbottom. By this time nearly everyone in the order was on their feet debating the different sides of the argument. After several minutes Dumbledore fired off several purple firecrackers and brought an end to the heated debate.

"I did not expect us to come to a unanimous decision tonight or indeed at any time in the future" Dumbledore began. "This spell is far too uncertain and full of unknowns for any of us to enter into it lightly. However I do believe that a decision must be made tonight. Because of the potential threat of a spy I was unsure whether to have this issue made known to everyone at all. But as I mentioned before I feel this decision is too big for one man to make alone, and as members of the Order, who are currently risking your lives and the lives of your families to help defeat Voldemort, I feel that all of you have the right to vote. The fact remains that Voldemort will probably learn of the topic of this meeting all too soon, and before he can take any action to discover the spell or the book I want to have acted on our decision. Whether we perform the spell tonight, or burn the book we will let the majority vote be our action. Therefore I would ask all of you to now take a moment to consider all sides of the argument, so that we can vote."

Dead silence met this speech. And then, in hushed whispers couples and families began talking to each other. Lily stood and returned to her place next to James and gave him a despairing look. "You can't possibly be thinking of voting to bring this being here can you? Think of the baby. What is going to happen if we do this?"

With a pleading look James met the angry eyes of his wife. "I am thinking about the baby. I'm thinking of all the things I want to show her. I'm thinking of the world I want to raise her in. Lily if we don't end this war soon, I don't think I want to bring a baby into the world at all. I saw dozens of dead kids today Lily. Some of them had been burned to death, some had been lifted up into the air and then dropped onto the cement, and some were just staring at me with large scared eyes. I don't want to raise our baby in a world where horrors are happening around every corner, and where I don't feel safe letting my child play in our own backyard. Yes this spell's a risk, but I think it's a risk we're going to have to take if we're to have any chance at all of living to raise our child in a world not overrun by war."

Looking deeply into James' eyes Lily took a strained breathe and then squeezed her eyes as tight as she could. "But what kind of people will we be if we do this James? It can't be right to be so selfish that we become willing to sacrifice others to save ourselves."

James paused and slowly answered, "I know I am not the best of men Lily. I know I don't deserve you. But there is nothing I would not sacrifice to keep you and the baby safe…nothing. Maybe that makes me a terrible person but it doesn't change the fact. I have to take this chance… We have to take a chance. If that makes me a terrible person then at least I know that I did it for those I love and not for myself. Love isn't rational, it isn't fair, and sometimes I guess it isn't even morally right. But it is the strongest thing there is and I have to believe that if we trust in it things will work out."

Lily didn't answer. Part of her was thinking that James was right, but another part still felt as though this was all wrong." In a trembling voice she whispered so only James could hear "Something inside me is saying that if we do this I'm going to wish we had never heard of this spell. I have the strangest feeling that something about this person is going to cause me to be more afraid than I have ever been before. Why do I feel this way James?"

"Look at me Lily" James whispered. "We have to believe that something good can happen. If we stop believing, then there's no point in continuing to fight. I'm not giving up now. This spell is going to work. Somehow or other things are going to turn out all right. And little Calla is going to grow up in a world worth living in."

Shaking her head as she wiped tears on his shoulder Lily responded "The baby's not a Calla, James. He's a Harry."

Before James could argue back Dumbledore stood and regained the attention and silence of the Order. "It is time to make a decision. We know the different sides of the argument and I trust that we can respect each other enough to agree that this is a very controversial theme. Therefore I ask that no matter what the outcome of this vote we remain united after the decision has been made…"

Seeing the confidant and unanimous nods of the members Dumbledore pressed on…

Now without further ado, all those in favor of performing the spell and bringing the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord into our world please raise your hand."

About half of the order raised their hands including James, Sirius, Remus, Alice and Frank Longbottom, the Prewitt brothers and Dumbledore himself. After counting the hands Dumbledore nodded and wrote the number on a slip of paper. "All those opposed" he asked. Again about half the hands went up including Peter Pettigrew, Minerva McGonagall, and Moody. Counting the hands Dumbledore once again wrote down the number and then sighed. "It seems we are at an impasse. Both sides are equal. However there are an odd number of members here so someone has not voted. At this Dumbledore's eyes scanned the group and came to rest on Lily. "Mrs. Potter, ironically the final vote is yours."

With an anguished look Lily looked beseechingly at Dumbledore. "Albus, you can't possibly ask me to decide. You yourself said this was too big of a decision for even you to make. I refuse to be responsible for this one way or the other."

"Lily," Dumbledore responded gently, "This decision is not yours alone. Whichever way you decide you will have half the Order backing you, indeed despite your decision you will have the entire Order backing you. That is what separates us from the Ministry and Voldemort. We support each other even when we disagree, because we all fight towards the same goal and because we respect our differences in opinions. We have all made our decision Lily, and now it is time for you to make yours."

All eyes fixed on Lily. Sirius was nodding vigorously making hurry up motions with his hands. Moody, having finally come to an end of his patience, shot a silent stunning spell at him from behind. The room was so tense no one saw him fall to the ground except Lily who only slightly smirked before closing her eyes to avoid having to see anyone's reaction as she spoke.

"Albus, before I make my decision I want at least one unanimous vote from the Order. I want a unanimous decision that if this being is brought to our world everyone here will do everything in their power to help him. If we do bring him here we owe him that much. I won't vote officially until at least this is agreed upon."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest just over the bump on her stomach Lily waited while Dumbledore asked and received the unanimous confirmation from the Order (including Sirius whom Moody grudgingly removed his curse from so that he could vote." At last all the members agreed. Lily bit her lip before responding:

"Even though I know I am going to regret this decision, and even though I go against every screaming instinct in me, I have decided to side with James on this. I still think we are making a mistake. But I have to agree that I don't see any other options left to us, I just hope time and the wizard we summon will forgive the mistake I feel we're making."

A hush fell upon the Order. The decision had been made. With a swift nod and without further dialog Dumbledore brought out his wand and preformed the spell that only he and Lily knew the name of: Convocarum Heroi. A bright light flashed and everyone in the room instinctively covered their eyes. The entire shack that was the secret meeting place of the Order seemed to tremble from the magic as the spell ripped a hole in time and space. A sound louder and more terrible than thunder was heard and then all was still. The spell was cast and there was no going back.

Questions for reviewers

This Chapter was changed to better show the two side of the issue regarding the spell. Do you think both sides were well argued?

Which side do you agree with and why?


	3. Harry Front and Center

**Chapter 3 Harry Front and Center**

For what seemed like the first time in his life Harry Potter was doing something selfish for himself. He still didn't know how Ron and Ginny had convinced him to come down to the Open English Quidditch Tryouts, but the fact remained that he was currently wearing a muggle ski cap, color contacts and registering under a false name so that he could try out for the team. Behind him Ron was humming the tune to 'Weasley is Our King' and rocking back on his heals nervously.

After writing the name J.P. Harrison on the register under seeker auditions, Harry went and sat down in the empty bleachers to wait. Ron joined him there a moment later.

"So… no need to be nervous Harry; we're both going to be great." Ron was clearly trying to convince himself more than Harry with what he was saying. When Harry didn't answer Ron continued rambling: "What name did you register under?"

"J.P. Harrison. I thought it best to stick as close to my real name as possible so I won't be taken off guard when it's called."

"Oh. That was smart. I should have done something like that. I think I wrote Charlie West or something similar. I used one of my brother's names, but I can't remember for sure which one. And it was definitely West as the last name…. I think… Or was it Walt. Oh bloody Hell! I forgot my name. What if they call my name and I don't remember that it's mine. Or what if there really is a Charlie West here and I signed up under Bill Walt and then I go to try out and there's already someone there? They're going to think I'm completely nuts. I won't even get a chance to mount the broom. They'll be shipping me off to St. Mungo's…

"Relax Ron." Harry interrupted laughing. "Go with your first instinct. You probably signed up as Charlie West. Don't lose your focus over something that stupid."

"Yeah… Yeah. You're right, I need to focus. Charlie West. That's it. Three hoops block center fake right, lunge left. Keep focused." Ron muttered to himself.

"Of course they probably will cart you off to St. Mungo's after they get to know you better. I've been considering it for years. Anyone who supports the Chudley Cannons, and worries about forgetting his name can't be completely sane don't you think?"

Harry laughingly dodged as Ron aimed a punch at his arm. "I don't see why we don't just try out as ourselves. It would be one less thing we have to worry about." Ron replied bitterly. "Especially for you Harry, you know that any team in the world would be jumping at the chance to have you play for them, even if you were the worst player in the history of Quidditch."

Harry's laugh died on his face and was replaced by a grimace. "And that is exactly why we aren't trying out as ourselves. I refuse to be put onto a professional Quidditch team unless I make it with talent alone. I won't use my fame, or people's hero worship for defeating Voldemort as a boost. If I'm not good enough as J.P. Harrison then I'm not good enough, and that's the end of it. It's because of you and Ginny that I'm here in the first place Ron. If you're going to grumble about my conditions then we can leave now."

"Okay. Okay! Don't get you're knickers in a twist. I get it. I won't bring it up again. Anyway, you don't have anything to worry about. Chosen one or not you'll make it. Me on the other hand… Look I get why you're going with the cloak and dagger routine but I don't see why I have to do it too." Ron said anxiously while yanking on his dyed brown hair.

"Ron my friend," Harry said with a cheeky smile, "You are exceptionally famous now. People recognize you on sight, just like me. And they know that we are usually together. I refuse to be found out because of your bloody popularity."

"Fine, but if it turns out that I did sign up as Bill Walt, and there is another Charlie West here I'll get Ginny to bat boggy you when we get home."

Both friends laughed together. As the head coach of England's National Quidditch team began the tryouts.

In just a few minutes everyone was being separated into different groups depending on the position they were trying out for.

The head Coach, who Harry soon learned was called Coach Riley, took the group of seekers, while a pretty female assistant who Ron goggled at, took the keepers. Riley turned out to be a stout gruff kind of man who easily might have been a long lost relative of Mad-eye Moody. In little to no time he had them all running drills that made all of them sore and tired

After only two times through various obstacles around the field, Coach Riley had already sent four players off the field and had the remaining players begin simple flying dives, swerving drills, and bludger dodging exercises. An hour and twenty minutes later an exceptionally tired Harry was left seated on his broom with only three other Seeker candidates. It was at this time that the assistant coach and trainers brought their remaining players to the middle of the field as well. Harry was thrilled to see an equally tired but obviously excited Ron in the remaining Keeper potentials.

As the coaches began the final tryouts for the chaser and beater positions Harry allowed his mind to wander. There were seven openings on the team (The war had not been kind to muggle born Quidditch stars.) Harry knew that the open positions were: two reserve Chasers, one starting and one reserve Beater, both a starting and a reserve Keeper, and a reserve seeker. The idea of going out for the reserve team had not appealed to Harry. It seemed stupid, but according to Ron England's currant reserve was terrible and if Harry wanted to be the starting Seeker all he'd have to do was outperform the current reserve seeker.

"You watch Harry." Ron had told him, "After they see you they're going to leap at the chance to put Hawkins on reserve again. He's terrible. Lost nine games straight after the starting seeker disappeared."

Harry who hadn't bothered catching up on all the Quidditch games of the last year that he had missed only shrugged and decided to take Ron's word about the matter.

The four coaches watched the Chasers first and then the beaters. Harry didn't really pay attention beyond noticing that most of those trying out were in their mid-twenties early thirties. 'If Ron and I do make it were going to be the youngest members of the team.' He thought.

All too soon it was the Keeper's turn. As the remaining keepers each took their turns blocking the hoops, Harry couldn't help but be a bit biased towards Ron. To Harry, it seemed, Ron was really in top form. He had definitely stopped worrying about his name and was throwing himself into every save with a skill that Harry had never imagined he had before. The last year had certainly helped his confidence and his dodging skills. Harry cut off this thought before it could go any further. He did not want to be thinking about the war now.

After all the Keepers had taken their turns the coaches took a long time debating before finally announcing that Charlie West would be the starting keeper. Ron's face dropped into a depressed frown upon hearing this. Several seconds passed before recognition hit him. The look on his face was beyond funny. Harry tried not to laugh at his friend as Ron started doing flips on his broom while whooping like an idiot. Making a note to never let him live this down, Harry took his position in line with the other seekers.

Harry could immediately tell which player was the reserve Seeker. The man with a snarl seemed to scream out that he thought the position was his. He looked as though he resented having to try out at all. Harry shook his head and concentrated instead on the Head Coach who was explaining that they were going to release ten snitches and that the player who caught the most would earn the starting position, while the person with the second most would get to be the reserve.

As soon as the whistle blew Harry tore off in search of the snitches.

In less than a minute of searching he discovered one at the base of the goal post. He raced after it and snatched it after a shallow dive. The snitch froze midair and turned red. Harry left it and began looking again. Five minutes later he saw one of the other players diving towards the ground and followed after him. As Harry caught up he saw that there were two snitches close together that the competing seeker was aiming for. Harry leaned into a steep dive. Feet from the ground he swerved in front of the other seeker blocking his catch. Letting go with both hands he simultaneously caught both snitches in both hands while pulling up with his legs. The other seeker wasn't so lucky. He crashed into the ground and had to have a healer come assist him off the field. Harry didn't give him a side glance. He was too busy racing towards the West bleachers where he had spotted a forth snitch. He grabbed it effortlessly, and within a few more minutes grabbed a fifth.

Looking around Harry could see that besides the five snitches he had caught there were four other red snitches on the field. There was only one snitch left. And if a single player had caught the other four snitches then he would have to catch the last one to ensure his victory. As if sensing that the tryouts had reached their climax the final snitch appeared right next to the Head Coach who was watching with his clipboard from the ground.

Harry and the reserve player spotted it at the same time. They both aimed their brooms at the ground and raced towards it. Pushing his Firebolt to its top speed, Harry pulled inches in front of the reserve player. As if sensing that Harry was going to get to the snitch first, the reserve player rammed into Harry's broom causing Harry to flip over the front and fall forwards.

Knowing he only had a moment to act Harry quickly grabbed hold of the reserve player's broom tail with both hands as it passed him by midair. Then, timing it so he was only five feet from the ground, Harry flung himself towards the snitch catching it while knocking the reserve seeker's hand out of the way. Landing with a crunch Harry knew that he had gotten the position and a broken arm.

Harry grimaced to himself as the team healer and coaches ran towards him, not because of the pain but more at the thought of Mrs. Weasley and how she was going to react when she found out why he had been ordered to keep his arm in a sling for the next 24 hours. He and Ron really shouldn't have lied and told her they were going to Diagon Alley for the day.

Coach Riley blew his whistle and smiled. The last snitch Harry was holding turned red, and soon after all of the other snitches around the field flew towards their Seekers. The six snitches he had caught hovered over Harry's head. Looking around Harry saw that both the reserve Seeker and another player he didn't know had two snitches above them.

After the team healer had finished fixing his arm all the while ignoring mutters about having to sleep at Grimmauld Place for the night to avoid Molly, the Coach called all the remaining players together. Harry was broken out of his daze by Ron's shout of "I told you you'd make it, I told you! That was Bloody Amazing." Coach Riley didn't bother consulting his associates. He gruffly announced that J.P. Harrison would be England's starting Seeker.

The reserve player seemed to have reached his limit at seeing his teammates cheer so exuberantly at the announcement. With a snarl he said. "Why did you have to show off at the end? You already had the position; I don't know why you had to make the rest of us look like idiots by catching the last snitch. You bloody showoff."

Harry was speechless. He hadn't done it to show off! Shocked at how much this snarling man resembled the late Professor Snape Harry couldn't think of anything to say back.

Luckily Coach Riley had it covered. "Hawkins, taking nothing for granted is what separates a good Seeker from a great one; something you don't seem able to pick up on. As your contract has expired, we will not be signing you for another year. "Walton," here Coach Riley pointed at the other Seeker who had been trying out, "you will be our reserve." Leaving an outraged and screaming Hawkins behind, Coach Riley led the new English International Team to the locker room for a team meeting.

Sitting side by side, Ron and Harry listened as Coach Riley spoke with the team. "Welcome aboard everyone. I am very pleased with the results of the tryouts. Truth be told I wasn't too hopeful of getting any descent players with an open tryout. Congratulations on surpassing my expectations. My compliments go to all of you, but especially to Mr. Harrison. Never in all my life have I seen such reckless and amazing skill." Here the entire team once again gave Harry a round of applause, while Ron slapped him on the back.

Coach Riley didn't let them have more than a few seconds before he continued his speech. "This team is going to be like the family you can never escape from so before we get going on our journey to Hell, I want us to open up a bit and get to know one another. Mr. Harrison why don't you start since we're all anxious to know where you learned to fly like that."

Frozen in place Harry began a stammered introduction before cutting off. Looking at Ron who in turn nodded, Harry started again. "Coach Riley, my friend and I haven't been completely upfront with you. We wanted to try out for the team and make it on based on talent alone so we entered ourselves under false names and with altered appearances. My name isn't J.P. Harrison, and my friend isn't Bill West."

"Charlie West." Ron muttered as he looked tensely at Coach Riley.

Coach Riley meanwhile was frowning. He looked from Harry to Ron before barking "I don't care if you two are Merlin himself and Harry Potter. Whoever you are, you're two of the best flyers I've seen. You wanted to make it on the team with skill and you have. So out with it; what's with the cloak and dagger?"

Harry, who had paled at the mention of his name, sighed before reaching up and removing his ski cap revealing his messy black hair and his all too recognizable scar. The entire team froze at the sight. With a shrug Harry said "I'm Harry Potter and this is my best friend Ron Weasley and both of us learned to fly at Hogwarts."

It was a long time before either Harry or Ron were able to return home and tell a very impatient Ginny, a very angry Mrs. Weasley, and a very excited family that they were England's newest Quidditch players.

"Honestly Ron, chew and swallow your food before you open your mouth to speak" an exasperated Hermione told Ron as he once again began expressively telling everyone at the table how he and Harry had made the English International Team.

Ron swallowed and grinned sheepishly at his girlfriend before continuing on. Harry tuned him out and focused instead on something much more interesting and wonderful, his girlfriend Ginny Weasley who was smiling at him with arched eyebrows as Ron's embellishment went on to include ten quaffles being shot at the goals at once, and how he was able to block them all by jumping off his broom. Putting on a very serious face Harry gave her a look that said 'Every word is true' while nodding. Ginny, who had just taken a drink, started laughing, spraying Harry with pumpkin Juice.

"Yuck, Gin" Harry exclaimed, with a mock look of disgust. Everyone at the table from George to Mrs. Weasley started laughing.

Ginny kept on laughing a few seconds after everyone else before gasping out "It's your own fault Potter. How you keep a straight face and defend Ron's exaggerations is beyond even mine and George's talents." And at that she and everyone else set off into another gale of laughter.

"I think I accept that challenge ickle Gin Gin" George said in a mock offended tone. "I happen to be the master at deception. Plus I've had years more training than Harrykins over there."

'This is perfect' Harry thought while laughing and looking around at the people surrounding him. 'I didn't think life would ever return to this.'

It had been two and a half months since the defeat of Voldemort and the final battle at Hogwarts. Looking at the mounted picture of Fred above the family clock that had been put up after the funeral, Harry couldn't help but think that if Fred was alive, this is how he'd want to see his family: everyone laughing.

Ginny followed his eyes to the picture of Fred and her smile froze. It still hurt to remember, but with each passing day it hurt a little bit less. Fred had not died so that they would grieve; he'd fought and died so that people could laugh. Ginny's smile turned a bit sad as she looked at the picture but she didn't stop smiling either.

Unnoticed by the rest of the family Harry gently grabbed her hand underneath the table and squeezed it. After everything bad that had happened with the war, life was finally turning around and becoming good again. Ginny and He had finally gotten back together with the start of the summer holiday. They still had a few things that they hadn't told each other, and there were still memories that crept up unexpectedly to haunt them, but the relationship they were building now was stronger than before because of the trials they had had to undergo to finally get to have it.

As Ron went on about how England's Team was going to be unbeatable Ginny finally interrupted his vast embellishments. "Maybe this year Ron, but next year, when I make it on the Harpies you and Harry are going down."

Ron sputtered and started trying to talk with half a roll in his mouth until he saw Hermione's glare and promptly decided to swallow before retaliating. Mrs. Weasley however had nothing stopping her. "You'll do no such thing Ginny. If Harry and Ron hadn't already signed a contract I'd have them off that team this minute. Quidditch is dangerous and violent and I won't have any daughter of mine risking her neck for a game."

"Oh come on mum. Bill said looking away from a very pregnant Fleur. You haven't approved of any of your kid's professions except for Percy's. Let her go for a Quidditch team; she'll be amazing."

Seeing Mrs. Weasley about to start arguing and sensing the need to intervene Hermione interrupted the conversation. "Harry I've finished the modifications on your invisibility cloak."

The entire table turned to stare at her Quidditch forgotten. Ron asked the question that was on everyone's lips "You messed with the Hallow? How could you… when… err…What did you do to it Hermione?"

Hermione gave him a withering glare "I didn't mess with it Ronald. I just enhanced it a bit. Harry and I were talking after the incident at the ministry about how it would be nice to have the cloak act interchangeably so that one way it was just a normal cloak while the other way it was the same invisibility cloak. That way you could wear it at all times and be seen when you wanted to be seen and disappear with a swish of the cloak, before anyone could figure out what was happening."

"But you didn't say what you did to it."

Well isn't it obvious? I added a visible layer to one side. I also added a few charms and modifications so you won't lose it Harry. Like a permanent shield charm, an anti-theft charm, anti-summoning charm and a non-removable charm so that only the person wearing it can take it off. Oh I even added a hood; that was the easiest bit after all those house elf hats I knitted in our fourth year."

Hermione paused looking quite excited… waiting to see if anyone would ask her how she had done it. However no one seemed able to think of anything to say. Indeed Ron's face looked as though he was going to begin burping up slugs again.

"Don't worry Ron!" Hermione said at his disbelieving look, "everything I modified can be taken off. It was all done to the visible side anyway. You would not believe how hard it was to get anything to stick to an invisibility cloak at all let alone coming up with a way to keep something visible on a cloak that makes everything invisible."

Harry nodded at this pretending he could understand the complex nature of the topic which frankly he knew he never would.

Harry sighed to himself thinking of why he had had to ask Hermione to help with this in the first place.

With the aftermath from Voldemort's defeat Harry had had a difficult time going out into the public without being mobbed by fans and people who seemed to have to personally thank him for defeating 'you-know-who.'

Three weeks earlier at the Ministry Harry had literally been backed into a wall by over a hundred people demanding his signature, the right to shake his hand, to hug and/or kiss him. It had taken twenty minutes, thirty Aurors, and a large display of Fireworks (courtesy of George) to make it possible for him to escape without having to start cursing his fan club.

The mob like atmosphere had finally driven Harry to constantly carry his invisibility cloak with him wherever he went. When Hermione had thought up the idea of making it possible to have it on hand in a moment's notice while still being able to be physically present, he had leapt at the idea.

Smiling Harry said "You're brilliant Hermione. How can I ever thank you enough?"

"You could start by helping me beat some manners into Ron." Hermione replied as Ron shoved three-fourths of a baked potato into his mouth. Everyone turned to look at Ron and then started laughing again. When everyone had calmed back down Hermione continued "I also added a pocket for your wand."

"Hermione you think of everything" Harry responded in a complimentary voice.

"Of course she does," Ron replied with a full mouth, "How else do you think she could keep up with my amazing awesomeness."

As Hermione grabbed a roll and threw it at Ron's head sending everyone once again into laughter, Harry thought to himself how wonderful life was.

On July 30th Harry, Hermione, and Ron found themselves walking through Hogsmeads towards the Hogwarts grounds. Headmistress McGonagall had asked them to come and speak with her.

While Hermione and Ron had used disillusionment charms on themselves Harry had donned his invisibility cloak. They made it to the castle with no one noticing them. When they reached the great doors, Harry flipped his invisibility cloak to the seeable side while Hermione and Ron removed their spells.

"Do you think McGonagall is still going to let us attend Hogwarts this year even though we have weekly practices and games with England?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I don't think it will be a problem. Durmstrang managed to work around Krum while he was in school."

Hermione was nervously twisting her wand. "I hope the research project I agreed to work on for the department of Law Enforcement won't detract from my studies. NEWTS are the most important exam we take at Hogwarts. It's virtually impossible to get a good career without high NEWT scores. Maybe I could ask someone at the ministry for a time turner. But then I'd have to worry about keeping everything straight and…

"Hermione you're going be fine. Relax. We'll take this year one day at a time, and I'm sure once you've drawn up study timetables for yourself and the two of us you'll feel much better about everything." Harry said.

And with that he said the password (Quidditch) to the newly repaired griffin blocking the stairs and the three of them took the moving stairs to the Headmistress' office.

It was strange seeing a beaming Dumbledore behind the headmistress' chair as well as dozens of other previous headmasters and headmistresses who were grinning and waving as they entered the office.

Harry had to think that it had been easier to concentrate and be at ease when you were only facing one Headmaster instead of fifty. Maybe that was why they all usually pretended to be asleep.

Professor McGonagall was seated in the headmistresses chair looking her regular stern self. However on seeing Harry Ron and Hermione her generally stern face allowed a thin lipped smile to creep onto it.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter thank you for coming, would you care for a biscuit and some tea?" McGonagall inquired in a Dumbledore like manner.

At receiving three negative shakes of heads she paused and pursed her lips in thought. She seemed a bit undecided as to how to begin, but in typical McGonagall fashion she didn't beat around the bush.

"I'll get right to the point then. I am curious to know the reason the three of you are returning to Hogwarts this year. While I did extend the offer, I have to admit that I didn't expect you to accept it. I would have thought you three would get started in your careers. With the defeat of he-who" she paused at the disbelieving looks Harry and portrait Dumbledore were giving her, "Sorry old habit, Voldemort, I was led to believe that you would have no trouble getting into your desired fields regardless of your lack of NEWT scores. Indeed I read in last week's paper that you and Mr. Weasley had already managed to make your way onto the English International Quidditch Team, and that Ms. Granger had accepted a research project from the Ministry." McGonagall inquired with what almost appeared to be a proud smile.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, clearly expecting him to act as spokesman for the three.

"Professor McGonagall, we have the rest of our lives to worry about getting jobs and working. We talked it over and decided that what we really want is a year away from all the stress and worry of Dark Lords and Death Eaters. We want a year to relax, hang out, play pranks, get detentions, and maybe cram a bit of education in if there's time."

Harry ignored the scandalized look Hermione was giving him and continued on.

"We know we can get any job we want right now, and that's part of the reason why we want to come back to Hogwarts. If we apply for a job now we'll be given them regardless of whether or not we deserve them. Professor, err Headmistress, none of us wants to be given anything. We want to work for it. Plus if we attend Hogwarts this year things can continue cooling down in the wizarding world. Right now everyone is far too excited about the death of Voldemort for my taste, and their excitement is making life for me, Ron and Hermione a living nightmare. So yeah, um that's why we've decided to come back this year."

Professor McGonagall's lips spread into a full smile as Harry finished explaining. "Well Mr. Potter I'm happy to see you've thought this through. If you and Mr. Weasley wouldn't mind owling me your team practice and game schedule I will make sure we get everything worked out for the school year.

"It won't be a problem then?"

"Well there is one problem…"

Ron and Harry both froze. What if they had to give up their positions?

After allowing the boys a stressful moment McGonagall continued.

"Quite a big problem I should say. You see the board has decided that International Quidditch players are not allowed to play on their house teams… and I am afraid that Griffindor's team is going to suffer quite a bit this year without you."

Everyone, portraits, professors and students laughed. It was nice to have something like the school Quidditch cup be a 'big problem.'

"Did you remember your trunk Ron? I don't think we have enough time to go back to the Burrow and get it. We're supposed to be meeting the team for the Portkey to Ireland in ten minutes." Harry asked as he pulled on the hood of his cloak.

Ron who was in the middle of casting a notice me not charm on himself growled "I have it shrunk in my pocket same as you Harry. Honestly, between you and Hermione you'd think I constantly forget my own name."

"Actually Ron, I seem to recall a time not so long ago, that…" Harry jokingly began before he cut off with a painful gasp and dropped to the ground clutching his head.

"Harry? Harry! What's wrong?" Ron and Hermione began screaming, but Harry was in far too much pain to respond.

It felt like he was being pulled in two, ripped down the middle. Every part of his body was engulfed in agony. He couldn't think to scream. His body started twitching and convulsing on the ground.

Ron and Hermione were panicking. The last time something like this had happened had been when Voldemort was near Harry. But that couldn't be the case now. Voldemort was dead, wasn't he? They didn't have time to find someone or to cast a Patronus to summon help from the castle. In less than a minute after the attack began, Harry had disappeared.

**Questions for Reviewers**

In this Chapter I wished to show the contrast between the 'old' Order's world and Harry's world. This was done to make Harry's displacement even more traumatic. What did you feel while reading? Was it well done?

For those of you who read the original version of this chapter you will notice that the Quidditch part was dramatically reduced. Good thing or Bad? Why?


	4. A Daring Rescue

**Chapter 4: A Daring Rescue**

After all the noise and raw power that had been crackling in the air before, the quiet and stillness that followed was almost uncomfortable. No one expected a momentous event to take place in silence.

Everyone in the Order was frozen, waiting for something to happen. One minute passed, and then another and still nothing happened.

"Well, where is he?" Sirius asked.

No one answered. No one had an answer. Could it be that the spell was a dud and that they had gotten their hopes and fears up for nothing?

"Perhaps we should try it again, just to be sure that we did it correctl…" Frank Longbottom was cut off as a flash of white light streamed into the room leaving everyone in the Order momentarily blinded. Rubbing the dark spots from their eyes everyone in unison turned their gaze towards the cloaked figure that was now screaming and twitching in the middle of the room.

Acting on instinct several members of the Order went into action.

Alastor Moody sent a stunning spell at the twitching figure without hesitation, while Albus Dumbledore put up the counter-curse shaking his head at Moody.

Lily Potter and Remus Lupin had rushed towards the screaming figure to try and help relieve some of the pain he was in. While James and Sirius kept their wands at the ready just in case the figure attacked. As Lily moved her wand in a complex pattern trying to get a reading on their mystery man, Remus Lupin held the figure still to stop him from hurting himself.

'He's not as strong as I would have thought.' Remus pondered to himself. "I would have thought it would be harder to keep a hold on Voldemort's potential defeater.' Shaking himself from the thought he refocused on keeping the figure steady, ignoring an uncomfortable feeling that was settling in his stomach.

Meanwhile Lily was getting more and more frustrated as one by one her spells failed to penetrate the cloak the figure was wearing. Not only could she not get the cloak off, she couldn't seem to get any readings on what was happening to the man beneath. As a last minute effort Lily conjured a pair of scissors and attempted to cut the clock off. A few seconds later she let out a frustrated snarl as this proved as inefficient as all her previous efforts, but before she could attempt anything more drastic the cloaked man stopped screaming and his body went slack.

Seeing his wife on the verge of setting something on fire James quickly motioned pleadingly to Dumbledore for help.

No one moved or even seemed to breathe as Dumbledore kneeled down beside Lily, and began his own set of complex spells. Five minutes later, he arose and said "This man has a very complex anti-removal spell on his cloak. The spell is familiar, but it has been modified so that the only one who can remove it is the person wearing it. It's quite ingenious really."

"Ingenious? It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of! What are we supposed to do, just sit here and wait for him to either die or wake up so he can take it off? He could be seriously hurt. He was screaming as though he were under the Cruciatus when he arrived. We need to find a way to get that cloak off him NOW!" Lilly responded desperately.

"Unfortunately waiting is all we can do." Dumbledore responded.

Lily looked furious and then seemed to droop as she realized there was nothing more she could do.

The Order was once again silent. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"So that's him? That's the most powerful wizard in the universe? He doesn't look like much, does he?" Sirius remarked to no one particular. "I mean I was expecting some Hagrid sized person, with arms the size of tree trunks. This guy doesn't look like he's taller than five foot ten and he looks a bit scrawny if you ask me."

"You're making the assumption that this person is a 'He' Sirius" Alice Longbottom put in. "While 'He' could just as likely be a she."

Sirius got a far off look at that thought. "A she? A Voldemort kicking, ultra powerful, possibly super-hot she? That's a lot better than my idea. Let's hope for that."

"He, or um…she… or rather… um this person was not particularly difficult to hold down." Remus added.

"One's physical appearance rarely tells of their magical abilities." Dumbledore remarked quietly.

Once again the Order fell silent. What was there to say? What were they supposed to do?

"He's not what I expected." James said quietly. "None of this is what I expected. I don't know exactly what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't this.' Realizing he was rambling James quickly added "Did the spell mention that it was going to be painful for him Lily?"

Rather than speak Lily chose to simply shake her head.

The silence of the room was broken as an old clock chimed the hour. Several of the Order members shifted nervously. Alice Longbottom, all the while biting her lip, finally spoke up.

"Professor Dumbledore, when is this person going to wake up? It's midnight and… I know it seems trivial compared to everything that's happening… but… Frank and I have the graveyard shift for the Auror Department. We're already late."

Dumbledore sighed. "Again I'm afraid the only answer I have is that we will have to wait and find out. But if I was to hazard a guess, I'd say this person will remain unconscious for several hours at least."

Ignoring the irritated mumbles from the Order, Dumbledore continued, "Perhaps we should end the meeting here." Continuing on despite the incredulous looks he was receiving, Dumbledore explained, "Now that I think on the matter more objectively, I believe that it would be wise to be extremely cautious while dealing with this personage, at least until we can be sure of his nature. We cannot ignore the possibility that this man is an enemy. That being said I think it wise to make sure this individual doesn't see every member of the Order upon waking. We will end the meeting here, and take our normal shifts to maintain the wards on Headquarters as well as guard this being."

Minerva McGonagall raised the concerns of every Order member. "Do you think that wise Albus? Leaving only two members at headquarters? What if he wakes up? If this man is capable of defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named I hate to think what he could do to two of our members."

"I believe it to be safe." Dumbledore replied unaffected. "We will have the element of surprise and his disorientation as our advantages. Those who are on duty will watch him carefully, and if he begins to stir they can immediately stun him and summon me with their Patronus. That way we will have some control as to when this individual will wake. Now, if there are no further objections I call an end to this meeting. Gideon, Fabian, I believe it is your night to watch over headquarters.

The Order reluctantly rose to their feet and after exchanging a few halfhearted farewells began leaving.

"Bit of a letdown isn't it." Sirius said to James, Lily, Remus and Peter. "I was looking forward to seeing him... I mean her."

"We'll get our chance Sirius," Remus replied. "Personally I'm glad the meeting's over. I'm ready to fall into bed and not get out till next week. How about you James? James? What's wrong Prongs?"

James was staring transfixed as Dumbledore conjured a bed and levitated the unconscious figure onto it. "I don't know. It's just I feel… I feel … protective of this individual Remus. I feel like I don't want to leave. I feel like if I leave something is going to happen and I won't be here to help. I… Why do I feel like this?" James whispered.

"It's just the stress of the day catching up to you Prongs. You're mentally and physically exhausted" Remus responded gently. "You feel responsible for not being able to do anything to help those who were killed in today's raids. Go home. You'll feel better after a full night of sleep."

"I don't think that's it Remus… but you're right about feeling exhausted. We probably should be getting home and to bed. Lily, are you ready to go?"

Lily tore her eyes from the quietly resting figure and seeing the drained state of her husband she swallowed her objections and nodded. Together, she and James, after bidding farewell to their friends, apparated to their home in Godric's Hollow.

"I guess fire whisky will have to wait till Friday… well maybe by then this super-hot Voldemort killing babe will be awake to accompany me! Goodnight Moony. Night Wormtail." Sirius said before following James and Lily out.

Remus stayed an extra minute to check on Fabian and Gideon and make sure they were set for the night before heading out.

No one seemed to notice the pale figure of Peter Pettigrew who had remained seated trembling at the thought of what he now had to do. Shakily standing, he apparated from the Order's headquarters; his night's work had just begun.

In stark contrast to the Order's headquarters, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were currently meeting in a very comfortable manor. The atmosphere was full of triumph. Open laughter and unwitty banter were being tossed around as the Death Eaters congratulated one another on the day's accomplishments.

"Then as Bones was trying to get the bawling brat out of the house I apparated behind him and hit him with the killing curse. The muggle brat hit the ground… SPLAT! It was great. You should have seen Sirius Black's face. He looked like he was going to throw up seeing his teacher snuff it. You'll come with us next time?"

"Perhaps." Was the only thing the rigid figure being addressed said.

The Death Eater who had been telling of his murder went on… "Didn't let the wife and kids mourn too long… Wilkes, Rosier and I went over to their house half an hour ago, locked all three of them in with anti-apparation wards. Then we set the whole thing up in flames. Be interesting to see how long it takes before anyone notices."

The young Death Eater said nothing, but no one seemed to find this strange. He wasn't known as being the most sociable of people. The group he was now speaking to knew this more than most for they had all gone to school together, formed a group together and joined the Death Eaters together during their 6th year at Hogwarts. They were the closest thing to friends he had. Staring at the mask of the man he knew to be Rodolphus Lestrange, the young man contemplated how very little a mask concealed if one paid attention.

Unlike the Order, all of the Death Eaters were masked at their meetings. The Dark Lord was the only one who knew all of their identities. Few Death Eaters knew many of their fellows besides those who had joined around the same time. But Severus Snape, as he was known by the few Death Eaters who knew him, liked to think he could guess at who the majority of the Death Eaters were. He had been around many of them for years. True many had been several years ahead of him in school but that didn't mean he couldn't recognize them by their voices and mannerisms. That's the nice thing about pureblooded families he thought to himself… they all carry similar mannerisms. If you can pick out one you find out the identity of three others.

He smirked as he noticed Rodolphus's father come over to give his congratulations. It really wasn't hard at all if one paid attention. Snape took the opportunity to excuse himself from the group and move to take a seat at the middle of the table. As he sat in his recently acquired chair, which was a little closer to the front then it had been a month before; he smirked again to himself beneath his cloak. It would have been nice to see Black's face as he watched his favorite Auror teacher die. Maybe he would go on the next raid after all.

A few other Death Eaters from his group came and sat down beside him, waiting for the meeting to begin.

It was only a few minutes before midnight when the Dark Lord entered. Those who had been talking and laughing quickly hushed and promptly formed ranks around the table in their designated seats. Those, like Snape, who had been seated stood and awaited their Master.

Voldemort was the only unmasked figure in the room. It would not do to have their leader masked; he did not need to hide who and what he was.

Only after the Dark Lord had taken his seat did anybody move. Everyone quickly moved to sit down trying to remain inconspicuous. It was never a good idea to draw attention to yourself at a Death Eater meeting, something Severus Snape had learned all too well and was now an expert at.

The topic of the meeting was routine. They had been planning today and tonight for a long time. Today was meant to be the severest hit to those who opposed the Dark Lord. They were to take out as many Ministry workers and Dumbledore followers as possible. The Dark Lord had called it the day of darkness; the day the Lights go out. And many had.

"Antonin" the Dark Lord hissed to a Death Eater seated a few seats from the front. The Death Eater jumped at being addressed by name and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Snape allowed one side of his mouth to twitch as he added yet another name to his growing list of known Death Eaters. "Is your team ready for the attack on the Order's headquarters tonight?"

"Yes. Yes of course my Lord. Everything is ready. We are just waiting for your spy to return and confirm that the Prewitt brothers are going to be there and then four Death Eaters and myself will go and take care of them."

Voldemort paused and pressed his long fingers together caressing his wand between them. "Yes my spy. He is late tonight. No doubt the meddlesome old fool and his Order had much to speak of. It will be amusing to hear his report."

Several Death Eaters chuckled nervously. Snape chose to remain silent.

As though summoned by his master's desire a short plump man wearing creased black robes staggered into the room. Severus Snape's forehead creased. Something about the spy, as he was often referred to as by the other Death Eaters, had always rubbed him the wrong way. Perhaps it was because he was so unrespectable. From his unkempt robes to his whole demeanor, the man seemed to scream undignified.

'Definitely not a Slytherin,' Snape thought to himself.

Or perhaps it was because every time he saw him, which in truth wasn't often, Snape felt he was overlooking something extremely obvious in divining who this Death Eater was. But whatever the reason, Snape ardently disliked him, even if he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Ah… yes. Just the man we were waiting for." Voldemort said smoothly. "Do come and sit down. I trust you have good news to report?"

The spy slowly made his way to the table, wringing his hands nervously all the while. Snape raised an unseen eyebrow. Trepidation… it could only mean the news the spy had to share was not good, but how could that be? The Order and ministry had been massacred today. Looking around at the table he did a quick survey to see if there were any missing from among their ranks. There weren't.

'What could be making the spy so nervous?' Snape asked himself again.

Apparently the Dark Lord had also noted the spy's strange behavior because he immediately sat up straighter and his tone became harsher. "Sit down and give your report Worm before I lose patience."

Snape frowned. Even the Dark Lord's name for the spy seemed to hint at something Snape should know about the man. But perhaps he was looking too much into it. The name was fitting for a spy. Worm… the hated creature found in apples, slowly rotting it from the inside out.

The spy stood trembling in place. "My..my Lord" He began. "My lord, I have some… some disturbing news to report."

Several Death Eaters murmured at this, but The Dark Lord silenced them all with a raise of his hand.

"What news could possibly be disturbing today?" Voldemort asked in a deadly whisper. "Today we emptied the ministry and doubled our numbers. Today the Dementors joined our ranks leaving several Aurors soulless. Today we struck the ministry a blow from which they will not recover. And tonight we strike the Order. Today is the day of our greatest triumph. Tell me Worm, what news could possibly be disturbing today?"

The body language of the spy clearly told that he wished he could be anywhere but where he was at that moment. He seemed to be unable to speak.

"Answer me. I will not be kept waiting." Voldemort spat.

"My, my Lord. The… the Order has… has pr..pr..preformed a spell."

Voldemort's slit nostrils flared in annoyance at the stuttering mess of his spy. The spy seemed to notice because he quickly continued.

"They were desperate… after today's attacks…. Li..Lily P..Potter… she translated a spell that was to summon a… a being to our world who… who would de..de..defeat you."

The room was as quiet as a tomb. Severus Snape had tensed at the name of his once best friend, silently wishing that he could curse the spy for connecting her with such horrible news.

"Was the spell successful?" Voldemort asked in a deadly whisper.

"I… I…. I'm not sure my Lord. It did bring… someone…But… but we couldn't see his face. He was wearing a cloak that Dumbledore couldn't remove. The man… he…he is unconscious. The Order…they… they are unsure of who or what he might be… They…they fear he may be another dark wizard… and…and are taking precautions."

Voldemort sat unmoving, with his hands now tightly grasping his wand. "Precautions…. You said the spell was to summon someone who would kill me, so light or dark this wizard is my enemy." Voldemort became silent thinking to himself. "You said he was unconscious? How long did Dumbledore say he would remain so?"

The spy seemed to relax at how calmly the Dark Lord was taking the news, and, in a more confident voice, he answered "Dumbledore said he…he would not wake for several hours at least. He left the man in the care of the Prewitt twins at the Order Headquarters tonight. They are to stun him if he starts to wake."

A wicked smile spread across Voldemort's face. "Interesting. It seems that Dumbledore and his Order are even more desperate than I supposed, bringing an unknown wizard into the game. What a blow it will be when we not only kill their members tonight but their potential savior as well. I can think of nothing that will show them more that their efforts are worthless and that nothing they do will stop us. Antonin," Here Voldemort turned to the Death Eater he had been addressing before the spy had entered, "I think tonight's raid will call for a few more than five Death Eaters after all. I am giving you an extra target."

"But… my Lord… If the man should wake… do you not think it best my Lord that you…"

"Crucio." The spell hit Delohov in the chest. He began screaming in pain as the Dark Lord held the curse on him. "You would do well Antonin never to question what I see as best." Voldemort spat ending the spell. "I will send five additional Death Eaters with you. Does that suffice?" Delohov franticly nodded. "Good. You are to attack immediately, before this wizard wakes. Burn the house and this…. savior along with it. If anyone tries to interfere kill them. Report back to me here when it is finished."

With that Voldemort silently pointed at five other masked Death Eaters. Each of whom stood and walked to stand beside Antonin Delohov. Snape let out a sigh as the Dark Lords finger passed him by. Snape silently thanked his skills at remaining unnoticed. He did not want to be in this attack.

There were no more words exchanged as the chosen Death Eaters prepared to leave. Reviewing from his memory he was able to identify six of the ten chosen. But just from those six he could tell it was probably one of the most dangerous groups ever formed. Some of the Dark Lord's most experienced followers were in the group. And some of the most sadistic as well Snape thought as he noticed Bellatrix Black, soon to be Lestrange, join the group.

The clock struck the hour of 2 a.m. as the chosen Death Eaters left for the attack.

Severus Snape gathered his billowing cloak around his arms and settled into his chair. There was nothing left to do but wait now. The Dark Lord had not excused them and only a fool would think of leaving before he was excused.

'At least we can wait without him watching our every move.' Snape thought to himself as Voldemort withdrew to his private room to wait.

The Death Eaters quietly began forming their usual groups so they could discuss the latest news. Severus shook his head when invited to join his group, and chose to remain seated. He was not one to volunteer his thoughts unless there was an advantage in doing so, and at this time, he thought to himself, the wisest course is to remain silent and wait and see what happens.

"Checkmate" Gideon Prewitt said with a smile as his Queen moved and obliterated his twin's Knight after an hour of playing.

Swearing under his breath as his King threw down his crown Fabian shook his head and glanced over at the unconscious form beside them. Nothing had changed. The figure still looked dead to the world.

Responding with an adamant "No" when Gideon recommended a rematch, Fabian got to his feet and walked across the room.

Maintaining the charms on headquarters was always a tediously boring task, but it was one that had to be done. As long as one member of the Order remained in headquarters, no one outside of the Order could enter.

Feeling a need to stretch his legs more than a walk around the room could provide, Fabian told his brother he was going to make sure everything was normal outside. Taking out his wand he briskly walked out the door and started circling the shack that acted as Headquarters.

'We really need to find a better place to have our meetings.' Fabian thought to himself looking at the run down hovel. Looking up at the stars, Fabian took a few deep breaths and turned to go back inside.

He never arrived.

The silence of the evening was broken as a series of pops erupted all around him. Turning with his wand raised Fabian saw that he was surrounded by Death Eaters. Dodging several streaks of lights that flew towards him, he began firing his own spells trying to get inside headquarters. Three yards from the door Fabian's luck ran out and he was hit with the Cruciatus curse and fell screaming on the porch.

Gideon was lost in thought as he stared unthinkingly at the cloaked figure. He'd have to take a walk around the house as well when Fabian returned. He needed help staying awake. As he walked to the door to tell Fabian to 'hurry up and get his butt back inside so that he could have a turn,' he was brought back to earth by the sound of screaming.

Hurriedly looking out the window he saw his brother crumpled and screaming on the porch a Death Eater standing over him.

Not pausing to think about what would happen if he left headquarters; Gideon rushed out the door and stunned the Death Eater holding the Cruciatus curse.

Flinging himself in front of his brother Gideon fought with the speed and skill of a seasoned warrior, bringing down another Death Eater a minute later. Fabian, after recovering the best he could from the Cruciatus curse stood with his brother as the remaining Death Eaters formed a circle around them blocking off every means of escape.

Unable to apparate, and unable to escape, Fabian and Gideon stood back to back to fight the group of Death Eaters. All around them Voldemort's followers fired spells several hitting the now unprotected headquarters, lighting it on fire.

Fighting valiantly the Prewitt brothers held off the Death Eaters long enough for Fabian to cast a Patronus and let Dumbledore know that headquarters had fallen. After three minutes of dueling Gideon fell to a Cutting Hex, and Fabian followed, hit by the blasting curse.

If history had not have been changed that day, Fabian and Gideon Prewitt would have then been hit with killing curses and left to burn along with the Order's Headquarters… but it had been changed.

"I smell smoke." was the first coherent thought Harry could put together as he tried to gain control of his spinning thoughts.

Opening his eyes and looking around the smoke filled room he realized he had no idea where he was or what was happening. The last thing he remembered was walking with Ron and Hermione to the edge of Hogwarts.

'Where are they? Or better yet where am I?' Pushing back his questions, Harry pulled off the hood of his cloak, took out his wand and cast the bubble head charm on himself so he could breathe.

The clear air didn't help resolve his questions, but it did help clear his head enough to decide that it was better not to figure things out in a burning building.

Harry cautiously made his way from the room avoiding a few falling chunks of ceiling and wall. When he arrived at the front door it struck him that it looked as though it had been blasted apart.

There were sounds of fighting coming from outside. Drawn by the sound Harry glimpsed out the door. What met his sight was a scene of horror; a sight he had hoped never to see again.

Several Death Eaters, all masked and cloaked, were torturing two figures with red hair, while a few others aimed curses at the windows and walls of the building causing them to shatter and collapse.

'They're going to collapse the whole building,' Harry thought starting to panic.

Apparently the chief Death Eater noticed at the same time. "Not yet! Get in there and kill him first. We bring the building down after. There can be no mistakes!"

Four Death Eaters abandoned their places along the walls and made their way to the door where Harry was crouching.

Dashing behind the door Harry quickly turned his invisibility cloak around to the invisible side and disappeared.

Impatiently waiting as the four Death Eaters entered the house and passed by, Harry watched helplessly as one of the red haired men was hit by a cutting spell.

The moment the last of the four Death Eaters entered he snuck out the building and ran towards the Death Eaters in time to see a blasting curse hit the second red haired man.

As one of the Death Eaters raised his wand and began casting Avada Kedavra, Harry fired his own spell causing the Death Eater to crash to the ground before he could finish the curse. The remaining Death Eaters turned to where Harry was, but seeing nothing, started firing off spells in every direction screaming.

Harry dropped to the ground and crawled on all fours to where two Death Eaters lay unconscious on the ground covered in a variety of spells. 'At least the red haired men went down with a fight.' He thought desperately trying to banish unbidden thoughts of Fred from his mind.

Using the unconscious Death Eaters as cover Harry hit two other Death Eaters with a cutting curse just as the four Death Eaters who had entered the house ran out. "What are you doing?" One yelled at the unconscious Death Eater. Harry smirked and inched away. It must have looked like the unconscious Death Eater was cursing their comrades.

The one Death Eater that had remained outside and was still conscious answered. "It's him it's the wizard the spy told us about! He's out here somewhere invisible."

The Death Eaters looked around nervously. Harry furrowed his brow. They didn't know that it was him they were attacking? So then who was their target?

Deciding that now was defiantly not the time to try and figure things out Harry quickly aimed a summoning spell at the crumbling building causing the top of the already collapsed roof to come crashing down on one of the four Death Eaters.

"Apparate out!" One of the others yelled diving out of the way of flaming debris. Four loud pops sounded as the remaining Death Eaters hurriedly left, leaving behind those who were unconscious.

Soon there was no one left but two hurt and bleeding red haired men who reminded Harry of the Weasley twins and four unconscious, two dead Death Eaters.

Harry, after turning his cloak to the visible side and pulling on his hood, walked over to the two fallen red heads. Bending in front of them Harry took in their injuries in a helpless manner. He needed to get them to St. Mungo's, but he didn't think he could side-along apparate them both at the same time… But he couldn't just take one of them either. How would he get back here for the other when he had no idea where he was?

Reaching beneath his clock, he ripped off the bottom of his shirt and placed the makeshift bandage onto the rapidly bleeding cut on Gideon's chest. Pushing down he held it in place so as to slow the blood flow. While adding another layer to the soaked bandage Harry was caught off guard as several pops announced the arrival of several new wizards. Twisting around, Harry, without his wand and with bloody hands, looked up into the battle ready face of Albus Dumbledore and several members of the Order of the Phoenix.

**Questions for Reviewers **

This chapter had the whole Death Eater meeting added. What did you think?

Was the battle scene believable? I had four Death Eaters flee, but seeing as how they believe Harry to be capable of killing Voldemort I didn't think it was unbelievable, but I would like to know what you thought while reading it.


	5. Shocking Surprises

**Chapter 5: Shocking Surprises**

Harry didn't have time to question how Dumbledore was here and alive. He didn't have time to speak, move or even exhale. Before he could form a coherent thought he was thrown like a sack of potatoes away from the red haired men by Alastor Moody's spell. Landing with a thud ten feet away, he groaned and sat up, only to find that he was once again at wand point from several grim faced people he didn't recognize.

"Drop your wand" one of them ordered.

Harry glanced up from his kneeling position at the person who had spoken and gawked at what appeared to be a much younger and very much alive Remus Lupin.

"I… I don't… It's still in my…Remus?"

Remus froze at the sound of his name looking suddenly unsure of what to do, but he didn't have to make the decision. Dumbledore had come over after seeing to it that Gideon and Fabian were apparated to St. Mungo's.

"Lower your wands everyone. This man is not our enemy."

Harry exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as the wizards around him slowly lowered their wands.

"I take it from the unconscious and dead Death Eaters lying around us that you are not responsible for the injuries sustained by the Prewett brothers?" Dumbledore asked.

Unable to speak, Harry merely shook his head. "Am I correct in assuming that you are responsible for the unconscious Death Eaters?"

With a numb mind and after finding a whisper of his voice Harry replied "Some of them. Some were already unconscious when I got outside."

Dumbledore nodded to himself. "In that case we, that is to say myself and the Order of the Phoenix, are in your debt. You have saved the lives of two of our members, two of our friends. Thank you."

An unmoving Harry nodded again before asking the question that was foremost in his mind. "Professor Dumbledore, what happened? How is that you're here? I… I don't understand anything that's going on. Am I dead?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened fractionally at hearing his name but then chuckled. "At least one of your questions is easy enough to answer. No you are not dead. But as to your other questions those I think will take some time to explain. It would be better if we were to go to a safer location to talk. Would you care to accompany me?"

'This can't be real. Maybe I'm dreaming, or maybe I got hit by a curse from a Death Eater.' Harry thought. But how could a curse bring Remus and Dumbledore back from the dead? Unless of course he had gone insane, or was hallucinating or maybe….

Stalling for time and in a desperate attempt to make everything seem more real Harry randomly asked "Professor Dumbledore, what is your favorite jam flavor?"

Dumbledore got a very surprised look on his face and many of the Order members looked incredulous at the completely random question the stranger was asking.

Taking the awkward question in stride Dumbledore answered unhesitatingly. "Raspberry."

Harry nodded to himself and painfully got to his feet. Insane or no, imaginary or not, Harry trusted Albus Dumbledore.

"Alright let's go."

Without bothering to ask why his favorite jam flavor convinced the stranger of his trustworthiness, Dumbledore walked over to Alastor Moody and asked if he would temporarily offer his house for an Order meeting.

Receiving a gruff "Alright, but if he does anything suspicious I'll hex him" in response, Dumbledore quickly saw that the Death Eaters were taken to the Ministry, before asking the remaining Order members to apparate to Moody's home.

After everyone had gone Dumbledore turned towards Harry. "Sir, if you are willing I will apparate the both of us. Am I right in assuming that you understand what apparation is?"

At receiving a nod from Harry, Dumbledore offered his arm. "If you would grab hold of my arm, we can leave."

Harry hesitated. Was he really going to trust this man just because he looked and acted like Dumbledore and knew that Dumbledore had liked raspberry jam?

Sensing Harry's hesitancy Dumbledore reassuringly added "Sir, I know you're confused and uncertain of what to do. But I assure you that no harm will come to you if you come with me. I give you my word. If you require an unbreakable vow I will give you one. But please believe me when I say that I mean you no harm."

The evidence of having a very convincing Dumbledore in front of him alive and well was warring with Harry's certainty that Dumbledore was dead. Feeling that he would be unwise to be too trusting Harry decided to ask one more thing of this Dumbledore look alike before trusting him.

"Sir, would you call Fawkes to you?"

If Dumbledore had looked surprised at being asked his favorite jam flavor it was nothing to the shocked face he was wearing now. "How do you know about Fawkes?"

Refusing to speak to this Dumbledore copy until he knew one way or another if he was the real Professor Dumbledore, Harry shrugged his shoulders.

After assessing the cloaked figure in front of him with a piercing stare, Dumbledore closed his eyes. A minute later a beautiful red and gold phoenix appeared in a ball of flame.

Fawkes landed on Dumbledore's shoulder before giving a piercing look towards Harry that was all too similar to Dumbledore's. Fawkes turned his head from side to side as if trying to put together a difficult puzzle, before taking off from Dumbledore's arm and landing on Harry's shoulder.

A shell shocked Harry tried to organize his thoughts. "Hello Fawkes it's been a while since I last saw you. How've you been?"

Harry gently stroked the long beautiful feathers. Fawkes let out a trill and gently nuzzled his head against Harry's hand before taking off and disappearing in another ball of flame.

Dumbledore stood speechless in front of Harry. Harry shrugged. He didn't understand what was happening, but he did understand that somehow or other he was standing with the real Albus Dumbledore for no one else could have summoned Fawkes to them.

"Sir, I'm ready to go now, if you are."

Dumbledore nodded his eyes twinkling and after Harry took a hold of his arm, he disapparated from the burned remains of the Order's Headquarters.

Disorder and noisy chaos had erupted at Moody's home as everyone in the Order tried to piece together what had happened that evening.

There seemed to be only three things that everyone knew as fact. One: headquarters had fallen. Two: Fabian and Gideon had been attacked and were now in St. Mungo's. And three: the mysterious being they had summoned was involved in some way.

James rubbed his eyes and tried to wake himself up. He'd only gotten two hours of sleep before he was awaken by Remus's Patronus telling him to come immediately to Moody's home.

Confused and a bit worried James had shaken Lily awake and without bothering to change out of their night clothes the two of them had apparated straight to Moody's home where they were informed in many fragmented and disagreeing accounts of what had happened.

"He knew my name James. He looked right at me and said Remus."

Remus was pacing back and forth across the room as Sirius tried to calm him down.

"It was probably your imagination Moony. The full moon is only two days away. "Sirius offered.

"Which means that my hearing is better than ever at the moment Padfoot. I know what I heard. He said my name. I didn't imagine it."

Several other members of the Order who were listening in began mumbling.

"So what do you think it means? Can he read minds or do you think that he's someone we know?" James asked, finally awake enough to give his attention to the mystery.

"I don't know…maybe. I didn't recognize his voice, but he definitely recognized me. It was like…oh I don't know… like he trusted me. It's… Merlin this is turning into a nightmare."

Sirius not liking the silence that followed this statement interjected. "A nightmare? Are you kidding Moony this is great. It means this guy is a friend and we can drop the whole possibly evil wizard bit. You said he saved Gideon and Fabian right?"

"I think so. That's what Dumbledore believes at least."

"See! He's on our side. All of that worrying for nothing."

Everyone was silent for a minute as they mulled this over. Interrupting their thoughts was a loud pop that announced the arrival of Peter Pettigrew.

"Where've you been Wormtail? We were beginning to think you'd slept through our Patronus." Sirius laughed giving the small and terrified looking man a one armed hug.

"I…I almost did Padfoot. I was really… really tired after the meeting tonight." Peter stammered. "What's going on anyways?"

"You're never going to believe it. Moony says that the ultra-powerful, potential destroyer of Voldemort and possibly super-hot female saved Gideon and Fabian tonight when some Death Eaters attacked headquarters."

Peter gaped. Remus interrupted "You can drop the possibly super-hot female part Padfoot. I heard him speak remember? It was definitely a male's voice."

Sirius got a fake devastated look on his face, but before he could argue that the wizard might just have a deep voice Dumbledore apparated in with the person of their conversation on his arm.

The chaos and noise from the Order died in a second and everyone stared at the cloaked figure with wide and searching eyes.

Sensing the discomfort of the man beside him Dumbledore spoke up. "Why don't we all take a seat?"

Grabbing Lily and James by their arms, Sirius dragged them to sit near the back of the room with Remus and Peter where they could see, but still whisper unnoticed.

'This is so weird.' Harry thought looking around the room, still half convinced that he was dreaming. The people in the room froze and Harry had the uncomfortable sensation of being appraised by every eye in the room.

"Would you like me to draw you up a chair?" Dumbledore's question drew him back to himself.

Shaking his head, Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and with a smirk that no one could see, flicked his wand and conjured a squashy chintz armchair that was remarkably similar to the one Dumbledore had conjured at his hearing years before.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the sight of the chair, before he conjured an identical one for himself. Everyone was unnaturally silent as Harry and Dumbledore took their seats. Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Well I think it would be best to start with introductions before we get into heavier discussions. Does that sound all right to you?"

At receiving a nod from Harry, Dumbledore continued.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Harry replied simply.

"Excellent. That does save some explaining. So, in addition to being Hogwart's Headmaster I am also the current leader of the Order of the Phoenix, a group made up of the people you see here as well as a few others. We are an organization fighting for the defeat of a dark wizard known as Voldemort. I don't suppose you have heard of him?"

'You have got to be kidding me' Harry thought. Deciding to not give away too much yet and to keep his answers as short as possible Harry replied "I know him."

Dumbledore paused thrown by the direct answer. "Yes…Well, I must say I did not expect you to."

Harry bit his tongue swallowing his questions. How could Dumbledore think he wouldn't know Voldemort?

"I also have other titles such as Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump and so on, but these are more a bother than anything else so I won't go into them." Dumbledore continued. "Who I truly am is very old man who enjoys bowling, lemon drops, warm socks, and, as you already know raspberry jam."

Dumbledore paused as if considering what else to say. "Is there anything else you wish to know about me?"

'What an unsatisfactory introduction.' Harry thought. 'That is hardly who you really are.'

Of all the people he'd met, Dumbledore had turned out to be one of the most complex. The few sentences Dumbledore had offered about himself seemed insufficient in describing who Dumbledore really was.

Looking at the man who had loved him like a grandson, a man who had worked for over a hundred years to make up for a mistake he'd made in his youth and yet never truly forgiven himself for, Harry found himself for what seemed like the hundredth time that day at a loss for words. There were too many questions about what was happening to him that were ramming themselves about his head for him to focus in on asking Dumbledore all the questions he had never had time to ask.

"Would you care to introduce yourself to us?" Dumbledore asked after not receiving any response from Harry. With a shrug of his shoulders Harry decided to play along and answer.

"I guess. My name is Harry P…" Harry was cut off mid word as a young woman ran into the room yelling.

"The healers say Fabian and Gideon are going to be just fine. Fabian is going to need to spend a couple days in the recovery ward but they're releasing Gideon tomorrow morning." Glancing around at the angry and annoyed looks she was receiving the witch froze. "What did I say?"

Harry however didn't feel angry. He felt as if he had just been hit by a bludger. A horrible thought had just occurred to him. He knew the names Fabian and Gideon… But they had died before he was even born. But then…What if this wasn't a dream? What if this wasn't a hallucination? What if…

The lights clicked on and he suddenly realized how Dumbledore could be standing there; how he could have seen Remus earlier. This wasn't a dream. Looking around with new eyes, the faces surrounding him began to look more and more familiar. He'd seen one or two of these people before. Just not as they appeared now... he had seen them with older faces. And the others that he didn't know he had seen in a picture shown to him by Mad Eye Moody.

"Marlene, you have just interrupted our guest as he was introducing himself." Dumbledore chided gently. "I'm sorry…Harry was it? Please continue."

But Harry did not continue. He felt like he was going to throw up. If what he thought had happened had happened he had just royally messed things up.

"No. Hold on a second. Did you just say Fabian and Gideon? As in Fabian and Gideon Prewett? The brothers of Molly Weasley?"

"Yes. Those are the two men you saved from the Death Eaters earlier. I didn't know you were acquainted with them or Molly Weasley. How…is something wrong?"

Harry grabbed his stomach and gagged. "I'm going to be sick. Oh Merlin. I think I just made a huge mistake. You, Moody, Remus I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. Professor, I can't tell you anything. I shouldn't have even told you my first name. I think I've been brought to the past. I'm not from your time. I may have already screwed up the timeline tonight when I saved Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Hermione's going to kill me when she finds out, but… I didn't know. I swear I didn't know!"

Harry was starting to panic. How could this have happened? How had he been brought to the past? Had a rogue Death Eater cursed him somehow on his way back from Hogwarts?

Before Harry could start hyperventilating Dumbledore intervened. "Harry, please calm down."

Harry did so unconsciously. There was something about Dumbledore's presence that made everything feel less frantic.

"You do not have to worry. You are not in your past." Holding up his hand to stop Harry's argument Dumbledore continued. "You are not in your past. Perhaps our worlds were once the same, but the moment you came here they became separate. The spell we used to bring you here specifically said that the being brought would be summoned from a different world. It is my belief that your world is an alternate dimension to ours. Therefore you do not need to worry because you have not been brought to your past; you've been brought to ours. You have not nor can you mess up your timeline, you can however alter ours. Does this make sense to you?"

"I… Not really sir. I don't understand how any of this could happen. How is it that I got here in the first place? Was it Voldemort? Or…." Harry paused, his mind reviewing in slow play what Dumbledore had said. 'The spell we used to bring you here was to… the spell WE used…

"Hang on…did you just say that the spell you used? Does that mean you did this? You're the reason I'm here?"

Dumbledore froze looking like a bearded child caught sneaking lemon drops. "We did perform the spell that brought you here Harry, but we had no idea it was going to bring you. To be honest we had no idea who or even what the spell was going to bring."

Harry sat utterly confused and a bit angry. That spell had hurt! And now he had been dropped in some random universe where he had been attacked moments upon waking by Death Eaters. Why in the world would Dumbledore summon some unknown person with some random spell? What would it accomplish? And why in the world had the spell summoned him? It made no sense.

"Professor," Harry began impatiently, "What exactly was the spell supposed to do? Because it hurt like hell, and I don't think it worked right."

The members of the Order shifted uncomfortably and Dumbledore himself had to pause and gather his thoughts before answering.

"Before I tell you that Harry I want you to know that none of this was personal. We did not mean or even have the ability to decide who this spell would summon. We only had one guarantee…"

Harry drew back in his chair something awful was coming he could feel it.

Dumbledore paused and then continued in a more subdued tone. "Once again the spell didn't mention any specifics. The only thing it did mention was that it would summon a being who would have the power to defeat Voldemort."

Silence followed this declaration.

'No. No, this could not be happening.' Harry couldn't breathe. He felt like he was drowning. This was worse than anything he could have ever imagined. This was beyond words. Fate could not be that cruel.

Could he never escape the prophesy? Would he be haunted by it for the rest of his life even after he fulfilled it? Gasping Harry stammered: "You… you brought me here to… to defeat Voldemort?"

"That was our purpose for using the spell. But …"

"I can't do it again! There's no way I can kill him the same way. It was more luck than anything else that everything worked out the way it did last time. How can you ask me to kill him again? I just got done fighting two months ago. I can't… I won't… How could you do this to me Professor?"

"Are you saying you've already killed You-Know-Who in your time?" Moody cut in.

Everyone in the Order held their breath waiting for Harry's response.

"Well yeah…uh no…well… kind of. He killed himself more than anything else, but that's beside the point. I can't do it again. It's a miracle I survived last time."

"How did you kill him?" Moody pressed.

"Well I was master of his wand so when he… wait. It doesn't matter. Professor you have to send me home. I shouldn't be here. You'll just have to wait and find out when it happens in the future. It'll happen just give it some time…. Now send me back."

There was no mistaking the discomfort of nearly everyone in the room. Eyes refused to meet and several members were holding their breaths waiting to see how Dumbledore would answer.

"I'm afraid that is not possible Harry." Dumbledore responded quietly as though regretting each and every word. "The spell we used will only return you to your home when you've fulfilled the purpose for which you were brought here."

The discomfort was almost tangible after this declaration.

"What!" This one word seemed to carry everything Harry could not say. He had jumped to his feet as he had yelled it and now stood trembling in anger. A window nearby shattered from accidental magic as Harry lost control of his emotions.

"So I'm stuck here unless I kill Voldemort?"

"Harry... I'm sorry I…"

"No. No, sorry doesn't even begin to cover this. What were you thinking Professor? You of all people should know. This is… This is unforgiveable. Did you even stop to think what this would do to me? Did you even care? How would you feel if you all the suddenly were yanked 150 years into the past and were told you had to kill Grindelwald again?"

Dumbledore stood speechless. But Harry wasn't finished yet.

"And all of you," he said gesturing to the Order, "The Order of the Phoenix, the heroes of the first war... thought you'd just push off the responsibility onto someone else! How could you be so selfish?"

No one could speak. It was the exact argument that had been made against them doing the spell in the first place, but it seemed much worse being told by someone who seemed to know them, and who was now the victim of their spell.

"Please Harry, try to understand. We knew that it was unfair and even cruel of us to bring you here. But think of it from our position. We are fighting a desperate battle trying to defeat Voldemort. We have no way of knowing whom or when he is going to attack next. I don't think you understand how desperate our position is."

"Don't tell me what I don't understand! I spent the whole of last year on the run from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Don't tell me that I don't know what it feels like to watch as he killed my friends and family. Don't you dare tell me I don't know!"

Dumbledore paused and then sighed, and seemed to look more like he did right before he had died: Tired and pained. "You're right Harry. I apologize; I'm afraid that I was not thinking much with that last comment. Of course you would know. I only meant to communicate how desperate we were so that you might understand what motivated us to go against our better judgment and morals. Please understand we have little to no hope of winning. All of us know this. Then, in an almost miraculous manner we found a book in a secret room at Hogwarts. In it was a spell that seemed to be the answer to all our problems. The spell would bring us a hero, a savior, someone who could defeat Voldemort. For the first time in many years it presented us a glimmer of hope. Surely you can understand why we did this?"

"I can understand why you would consider it but…but that doesn't make it okay to do something like this! You don't just take the easy way out; you stand and face it."

"Did you never wish for a way out Harry? For any help at all, no matter where it came from? For a way to let someone else take care of everything?"

Harry was silent for a moment. He was angry, but he could not ignore Dumbledore's questions. Would he have acted the same way if someone had given him the chance two months ago?

It was something he didn't want to consider. He knew he might have considered it back before… but being in the position he was in now made him less than accepting of the idea.

"No, well, I, I don't know. I… I hope I would have had the strength to not do it..." Stopping Harry considered what more he could say. It didn't seem like enough. "Professor you once told me we all have a choice between doing what is right and what is easy. I've always tried to live that way. This spell is the easy way out, and it's not right…I would not have done it and I can't believe that you did. I, I trusted you. I looked up to you. I loved… I, I can't. I can't think. This is too much. I just…I need to go outside for minute."

With that Harry strode to the door. No one moved to stop him each lost in their own personal guilt filled thoughts as they considered what they had done to this man called Harry.

James and Sirius had shared grins the moment the stranger had conjured a squishy arm chair. It was a very Dumbledore like thing to do. Maybe Sirius had been right all along, after all everything seemed to be working out all right. This man seemed to be everything they could have possibly wished for.

Sure he wasn't big, and he didn't have an awe inspiring aura, and to Sirius' disappointment he wasn't a female, but if he was the one who could kill Voldemort who were they to complain?

James and Sirius whispered together all through Dumbledore's introduction, while Lily, Peter and Remus sat and watched the proceedings in silence.

The stranger seemed very aloof. He said very little and the little he did say only added to the intrigue. James raised his eyebrows as the stranger answered that he not only knew about Hogwarts but also knew Voldemort. Strange. How could a person from another world know so much about theirs?

When Marlene had walked in and interrupted the man during his introduction. James had felt like cursing the woman. Sirius did, sending a shock spell that made her hair stand on end. Ignoring the glare Marlene shot their way James refocused on the stranger. Sure the news she had brought back was great… But the timing could not have been worse, because in some way or other the news seemed to really disturb the cloaked man who had said his name was Harry. He reeled back with an air of definite fear.

Harry wasn't the only one who had reacted badly.

Lily had inhaled sharply when the stranger had said his name… 'She really is attached to the name of Harry for the baby,' James thought. 'Well if this man saves the world from Voldemort I might just warm to the name myself.'

What happened next however pushed all thoughts of the baby out of his mind. The stranger began gaging and franticly refused to answer any more questions claiming he was from the future. The thought shocked James into silence, and seemed to have the same effect on Sirius. They had pulled someone back in time?

That had not been something he had considered happening when they had deliberated about preforming the spell. When the spell had said it would bring someone from another world James had allowed his thoughts to roam to the science fiction novels he had enjoyed as a kid and the new Star Wars movie that Lily had taken him to see. He had entertained thoughts of six headed mutants eating Voldemort or Jedi knights whacking off his head with a light saber.

Someone from their own world but from the future had not even crossed his mind.

As Dumbledore explained to Harry the spell they had used and the results it would have for him James at last understood what Lily had been trying to explain. He could finally see just how selfish it really was. Every word the stranger said seemed to drive home the message more deeply. Even Sirius who never took anything seriously at all looked chastened. It seemed so much worse knowing that this stranger was not a stranger at all. That he knew them and trusted them.

Even hearing that this man had defeated Voldemort hadn't seemed to lift the guilt James felt. This man had trusted them… and he would probably never do so again. Not that he could blame him.

As the man walked out the front door James felt as though a weight had dropped into his stomach. Dumbledore himself was rubbing his temples and was silently shaking his head from side to side.

What had they done? Lily especially seemed affected and was crying openly. 'I shouldn't have talked her into this.' James thought to himself.

And yet… even now… He could still feel selfish for his family. This man could save them… he could make things better… Yes it was wrong but James still couldn't help but feel that if this helped protect his future child then it was worth it in the end.

This Harry would never trust them again… and they would have to live with the guilt of this forever… but it was a price he had been willing to pay and was still willing to pay for the safety of his family.

Harry wanted to scream. Why could he never catch a break? Why did life seem to have the fixed goal of making him miserable? He had gone through so much already and now stood on the brink of being forced to do it all again.

A growl of frustration escaped his clenched jaw. He was going to die! How in the world could he defeat Voldemort again?

And then there was Dumbledore and the Order. It hurt more than he would have thought to see them again. But under these circumstances it was unbearable. He had almost had to run from the room.

The fresh air seemed to help a bit. 'You'd think the air would smell older in the past' he thought ironically. Everything seemed surreal. But Harry knew that he wasn't dreaming. The bruises he had gotten earlier when Moody had chucked him through the air were a nice reminder of that. 'Just as paranoid in the past as he was in the future.' Harry bit back a laugh, before grimacing. These weren't the same people he had known… Not really. But at the same time they were.

Why did everything have to be so confusing? How was he going to get through this alive? Sure he knew about Voldemort's horcruxes but how in the world was he going to get them all again? And even if he did how could he defeat Voldemort in a duel. He certainly couldn't win the same way again… He didn't even have Ron and Hermione to help…

Harry inwardly flinched from thinking about his friends. What would they think happened if he died here in the past in a different reality? And Ginny…

No, He had to get back. He couldn't die here. 'I have to get home' Harry repeated over and over to himself. This more than anything helped Harry calm down enough to begin planning out how he could do this… First the Horcruxes… But he couldn't get them, let alone destroy them… he couldn't do it alone….

Looking back at the dimly lit house where the Order was still convened Harry grimaced. He had no one here. They weren't the people he had known and loved but at the same time there was no one else here that he knew and could trust. Fate had left him no other choice but to rely on those who had done this to him.

He didn't have to forgive them… He just had to work with them… and if it helped him get home…

Squaring his shoulders, Harry took one last deep breath before making his decision and reentering Moody's house.

Once again he entered only to cause the whole room to go silent. 'I seem to be having that effect a lot lately he thought sarcastically to himself.' Noticing that everyone in the room was waiting for him to speak Harry cleared his throat before saying

"I can't forgive any of you for doing this to me, but I really don't have a choice in this. I just want to go home, and if killing Voldemort is the only way… I have to try. But I'm not doing this for any of you."

Dumbledore nodded sadly "We understand Harry. I know our apologies will only sound hollow, but please know that we will do everything and anything we can to help you.

Harry only nodded. He didn't have anything else to say. He would work with them and go home and that would be the end of it. He purposely left out thinking about all that he would have to do. Focus on the goal and on how to get it done. The rest would fall into place soon enough.

Dumbledore gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Harry, even though we have already learned a great deal about you from this conversation, I would still appreciate it if you would finish your introduction. I'm very curious to learn who you are. And if it is not too much trouble would you mind removing your cloak? I generally prefer getting to know someone while speaking to them face to face."

Harry didn't respond. He had to shake himself a bit. The cloak, of course, he had forgotten all about it, no wonder Dumbledore didn't seem to recognize him. Reaching up to the hood with hesitating fingers, Harry removed his cloak without looking away from the shocked face of Albus Dumbledore.

There was an audible gasp from nearly every member of the Order. Harry merely shrugged before saying…

"My name is Harry James Potter. And I have a lot of titles that are more a bother than anything else too. Let's just say I'm a 17 year old Gryffindor going into his 7th year at Hogwarts, the starting seeker for England's Quidditch team and someone who is not only pissed off but scared out of their wits at the idea of fighting Voldemort again."

Once again Harry brought the room to silence. But this silence carried an air of horrified realization that was only broken as a figure stood up from the back. She had vibrant red hair, a small stubborn chin, a splash of freckles across her nose, and identical gleaming green eyes to Harry. She stood frozen in place with her hands hugging her stomach.

Harry recognized her at once. There was no mistaking the woman who he had seen only in pictures, an enchanted mirror and in desperate near death experiences. She was Lily Potter.

"Mum?" Harry gasped frozen in place as his thoughts inefficiently tried to move inside his shocked brain.

And with that one word the frozen form of Lily Potter dropped to the ground unconscious.

**Questions for Reviewers**

Of all the reviews I received, the most critical stated that they did not find Harry's reaction to being brought to the past to be believable. (He was a bit too forgiving before.) I have changed this chapter (this is actually one of the main reasons I did a re-write.) so that Harry's reaction is more believable. I want there to be an emotional conflict to resolve within the story. What did you think of the chapter? Was Harry's reaction more believable?

This chapter switches between points of view. Was that confusing for you as a reader? Do you like that writing technique? Why?


	6. Rat Revealed

**Chapter 6: Rat Revealed**

"Lily!" Springing from his seat, James quickly made his way to his wife. A plethora of confusing thoughts and emotions were fighting a battle within his mind. The foremost thought, and the only one he could grasp, was that Lily had fainted.

Glancing sideways at the reason for Lily's unconscious state James felt as though he'd been flying for hours on a drunken hippogriff. Harry James Potter. The young man had said that was his name, and just after he'd called Lily 'Mum.'

Harry James Potter, the exact name Lily had chosen for the baby if she won the bet and it was a boy.

But this couldn't be real. This boy, this person, he had to be a different Harry Potter. He couldn't be his and Lily's child. There had to have been a mistake. Maybe he was… Or perhaps he had… But hadn't the boy already confirmed it?

James pushed back all these horrifying thoughts and silently prayed that he was imagining things because the alternative was too terrible to consider. Forcing his attention away from his mixed feelings James focused on helping Lily wake up so she could figure everything out.

After casting a simple enervate spell James helped his wife sit up as she regained consciousness. As Lily rubbed her eyes he once again glanced towards the boy.

Harry had moved away from everyone and was standing with his back to the wall. His face was pale like a sheet of parchment and he hadn't moved his gaze at all from Lily.

Quickly sizing him up James was struck by how similar the boy's face was to his. He's like my twin or maybe my clone. Well for the most part anyways. At least he got Lily's eyes and escaped the Potter curse of poor eyesight, James thought as he took stock of the differences between him and the young man. James froze.

How could he have thought that? It was almost like he already accepted that this boy was his son. How could he believe it? There was no proof. And for that matter James wasn't even sure if his child was going to be a son. Maybe this was just a horrible coincidence… a huge misunderstanding… He could not be his son. He had done that spell to protect his son not to… It couldn't be true.

James was so focused on his mixed thoughts that he jumped a good foot in the air when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

Sirius had moved up behind him. He too seemed to be beyond shocked and after trying unsuccessfully to say something he merely shrugged.

It appeared that James wasn't the only one surprised by Sirius's appearance.

"Sirius? But… Is everyone…?"

But all of the questions the boy seemed unable to articulate died as Remus and Peter came to stand beside Sirius.

The young man's large green eyes, which had been wide and hesitant moments before became hard and focused as an angry gleam entered into them. Before anyone had time to react he had launched himself from the wall punched Peter in the face, tackled him to the ground and was holding his wand to Peter's neck.

"Traitor!"

"What do you think you're doing? Get off him." Sirius's mute moment of shock had worn itself out, and his own hard gaze matched the boy's as he grabbed him from behind and yanked him off Peter.

"Let go. He's a traitor."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I'd trust Peter with my life."

"Well then you'd have a pretty short life Sirius because he's Voldemort's spy."

Sirius let go of Harry in shock. The room became still as every eye simultaneously moved from Harry down to Peter who was still on the ground.

"That…That's ridiculous. Me? A sp-spy for You-Know-Who… I'd never… I…I wouldn't. Come on Sirius you know I'd never…I'm not a spy. He's lying"

After regaining his footing Harry once again pointed his wand at Peter.

"I'm not lying rat. You are. You'd say anything or do anything to keep your worthless skin out of danger even if it meant serving Voldemort."

"I.. I'd…I'd never… Don't know what you're talking about."

The room seemed torn. Sirius, James and Remus had visibly flinched when Harry had called Peter a rat. Could it have been a coincidence?

Sirius unconsciously backed away from Peter and moved closer to where James and Lily were standing looking conflicted.

James couldn't seem to separate the confusing and painful emotions that seemed to be attacking him. Apart from his mixed feelings towards this boy who just might be his future son he now had to confront the idea of Peter's disloyalty. It seemed like too much to expect from anyone.

His whole being seemed to reject the idea. Of course it couldn't be true. Not Peter, he wouldn't betray them. Peter was a Marauder. He wouldn't do something like this.

Who was this Harry Potter to go accusing one of his best friends anyway? Why should they trust him over Peter? But then again…

Unbidden the thoughts of Peter coming late to meetings, of always seeming to be busy when the rest of the Mauraders got together, and of always looking tired and scared came into his mind.

Could it be?

Remus, ever the level headed one, took charge of the uncomfortable situation.

"Mr. Potter…um Harry, that's a harsh accusation to make, especially considering the fact that you've been in our world for less than a day. Things in our world may not be the same as they are in yours. Isn't it possible that…"

"No."

Harry's eyes flickered for a moment towards Remus and then reaffixed on Pettigrew.

"I'm not wrong about this, and I'm not asking you to take my word on it Remus. If you want proof that he's a Death Eater check his left forearm."

James and the rest of the Order all turned their eyes to Harry with mixed looks of confusion.

"How in the blazes is his left forearm going to prove he's a Death Eater?" Moody barked.

Harry's jaw dropped open in shock. They didn't know? How could they not know about the dark mark? Surely Snape would have… realization came flooding in. Snape was still a loyal Death Eater. James and Lily were still alive, the prophesy still hadn't been made, and Lily Potter had never been hunted. Snape had never become a spy… The Order had no idea about anything Voldemort was doing.

This wasn't good. Even though Snape was a snarky git he had done more to bring down Voldemort than anyone. They needed him…

But that would have to wait. There was a certain rat that needed outing first.

"Voldemort marks all of his Death Eaters with a tattoo of the dark mark on their left forearm. He puts a protean charm on it so that he can summon them at any moment.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and several members of the Order were doing good impressions of fish. Moody however, with a gleam in his eye immediately stomped forward and roughly jerked the sleeve of Peter's left arm up past his elbow. Every breath in the room exhaled as one.

It was bare. There was nothing but pale sweaty skin beneath.

"What you getting at boy?" Alastor Moody barked. "There's nothing here but skin."

Harry didn't move. He was too startled to think. Where was the Dark Mark?

"I.. I told you he was lying." Pettigrew said as he yanked his arm from Moody's grip and stood up. "If anyone is a spy it's him. He…"

Dumbledore, who had remained silent throughout the entire proceeding, held up his hand to stop Pettigrew's rant.

"That's enough Mr. Pettigrew. It was a mistake. Perhaps in Mister Potter's world circumstances are different than they are here. I do not believe he meant any harm. We're all apprehensive about the possibility of a spy in the Order, but that does not mean we should start accusing one another. If we stop trusting one another we make ourselves more vulnerable than we are now."

Here Dumbledore paused and turned his blue considering eyes on Harry. "Mr. Potter is there something you'd like to say to Mister Pettigrew?"

Harry tightened his fingers around his wand. Never. Not in this or any world would he apologize to that rat. Glancing up into the face that had betrayed his parents, the face that had thoughtlessly murdered Cedric and had resurrected Voldemort leading to the deaths of so many people, Harry felt only fury.

He wasn't wrong. Peter was a Death Eater. He had to be tricking them somehow.

In a moment the answer came to him. Without a second thought Harry raised his wand and cast Finite Incantatum.

Making good on his threat to hex Harry at the first sign of anything suspicious, Alastor Moody's Expelliarmus spell almost simultaneously disarmed and threw Harry into the wall, but it was too late. Harry's spell had hit its mark.

Peter Pettigrew's arm, which had moments before been clear and unmarked, now showed all too clearly the black tattoo of the Dark Mark.

Pettigrew didn't waste time. The moment the spell hit he had started to move. In a quick motion he lunged forward as several Order members drew their wands and fired spells. Going for the one person who was currently disarmed and still regaining their senses Peter grabbed hold of Harry's hair and held a knife he'd drawn from his cloak to his throat.

"Stay back. I-I mean it. If anyone moves I'll kill him."

"No! Peter stop. Don't hurt him." Lily yelled panic evident in her voice.

"Stay back. Not one step closer any of you, or he dies."

"You bloody basta…" Sirius began before being interrupted.

"Drop your wands all of you! Do it now or your only chance of defeating the Dark Lord dies."

Peter waited as slowly every member of the Order did as he demanded.

His beady eyes darted from member to member making sure that his demand was obeyed.

"You too Sirius. Put your wand on the ground and let me leave. If you do I… I won't hurt him."

With a look of cold and uncontrolled fury Sirius threw his wand on the ground and spit out a single word that sounded far worse than any curse.

"Traitor."

When every wand lay on the ground, Peter, keeping his back to the wall, slowly inched his way towards the door dragging Harry along with him.

'Ridiculous! After everything I've been through I'm going to die in the past at the hands of a rat, Harry thought.' Harry could not help but shoot a glare towards Moody. He was angry that the old ex-Auror, or considering the time current Auror had been so stupid. But he was even angrier at himself. How had he let this happen? He should have just cast Snape's cutting curse at the rat and dealt with the Order after. Now he was being used as shield for the most pathetic excuse of a wizard there ever was.

Moody met Harry's glare with an intense look. In a slow and unnoticed movement he brought his hand up to his cheek and then thrust his elbow back quickly.

Oh…

With a small nod Harry hastily brought his elbow up in front of him and then thrust it back into Pettigrew's stomach. Pettigrew let out a grunt and let go of the hand that he had been holding Harry with.

Harry took advantage of the slackened grip and dropped to the ground dragging Peter, who was still holding onto him with one arm, to the ground with him. They landed awkwardly and Harry let out a small gasp of pain as the knife Peter had been holding stabbed into his arm.

Gasping he turned and saw Pettigrew yank out the knife and bring it down towards his face. Unable to move he closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

James was horrified, shocked, stunned and dazed, all at the same time. How had everything in his life been turned around and become so horrible so quickly? As he was forced to relinquish his wand and watch as his once best friend threatened the young man who may or may not be his future son, James knew that his entire world would never be the same again.

As Peter inched closer to the door an unquenchable anger start to burn in his chest. How could Peter do this? They had trusted him! But James was given no further time to mentally vent for Harry had made his move and elbowed Peter in the stomach.

Not a bad idea James thought as Peter let out a grunt and let go. That's one they hadn't taught yet in the Auror academy. But a second later his admiration turned to horror as Peter fell on top of Harry stabbing his arm in the process. At the sound of Harry's gasp, James felt his control snap.

Too much. Not his son.

Without pausing to think about this irrational and new instinct that had arisen in him, James transformed into an enormous stag and in a single bound brought his hooves crashing down on Peter's forearms before Peter could strike again.

Peter screamed out in pain as one of his wrists snapped and the knife he had been holding hit the ground with a hard clink. Harry meanwhile had wasted no time; ignoring the pain in his arm he lunged forward and grabbed the first wand he saw.

"Protego."

But it was too late. His spell, along with another that had been fired by Moody, both missed Peter and instead flew over the head of a screeching and transforming rat. By the time either Harry or Mad-Eye had fired a second spell the rat had fled into the night and was lost.

Behind him members of the Order were left gaping at a very large stag that stood protectively over Harry Potter.

"Did you find him Moody?" Several voices inquired together as Moody grumpily thundered into the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts where the Order had reconvened after deciding that Moody's house had been compromised.

"No. The filthy rat wasn't out there. He must have snuck around a corner and disapparated."

Moody clunked down in a seat looking furious with himself for returning empty handed.

"It was a long shot that we'd catch him Alastor; no one could have done a better job trying to find him than I'm sure you did." Dumbledore gently reassured.

"I should have stunned him the minute he was put under suspicion." Moody growled. "First thing they teach you in the Auror academy is to never underestimate a threat."

"It is no use lingering on what might have been Alastor. Pettigrew is gone, and it is safe to assume that he has returned to Voldemort to inform him of everything we've learned about Mr. Potter."

Here Dumbledore paused and looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter I apologize for not acting on your information from the start. While we did suspect that there was a spy in the Order we had not confirmed the suspicion, and, I hate to admit, Peter Pettigrew had never crossed my mind as a possible candidate.

Harry, who like Moody was still berating himself for Peter's escape, simply glared at the ground.

"Tonight has certainly been full of all sorts of surprises." Dumbledore said moving his penetrating gaze from Harry to James who was sitting stiffly next to him as though unsure of how he should be acting.

"James, when did you and Mr. Pettigrew become animagi?

James Potter's face turned a brilliant shade of red as he shrunk into his chair. "Um…Well you know professor we just kind of picked it up."

Dumbledore merely raised his eyebrows clearly not believing this less than impressive lie. Turning his face to Sirius who was silently laughing at James' predicament Dumbledore continued, "And you Mr. Black? What is your animagus form?"

"Me? An animagus? I have no idea what you're talking about professor?"

"I'm sure Mr. Black… Just as I am sure you didn't happen to just 'pick it up' the same way James did."

Dumbledore simply shook his head smiling.

Professor MsGonagall however was near steaming. "Of all the irresponsible, idiotic, foolish stunts. Do you have any idea how many things can go wrong with an animagus transformation? Don't even try to tell me you didn't do it in school. I seem to recall you Mr. Black begging to be allowed a book from the restricted section that would explain the process."

Sirius chose to ignore her, and instead turned to Harry "So… Harry… Are you an animagus?"

Harry froze. The question itself was easy enough to answer but the problem he was inwardly debating was how he should respond. He didn't know how to act around this Sirius. Was he supposed to act as though nothing had happened? Should he treat him like he had his Sirius? Or should he keep him and everyone else at arms distance?

"No." There that seemed like the easiest way to answer for right now. But apparently it wasn't a good enough answer for Sirius

"What! You're joking right. How could James and I…err not that I am one mind you…" Sirius said glancing at Dumbledore who was shaking his head in amusement. "But how could James not teach you to become an animagus? Terrible parenting Prongs."

Harry paled and sucked in his breath at the question. Did this Sirius have no tact at all? Why did he have to dive head first into uncomfortable topics?

James Potter seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he was shooting a glare at his best friend. How dare he say something like that? James was already feeling like the world's most terrible parent. Didn't Sirius ever stop to think? Didn't he see that James was currently beating himself up inside not only for trusting Peter but also for the whole situation they had put Harry into?

Harry just shrugged hoping that Sirius would let the matter drop.

Sirius seemed to either not notice or not care about Harry's reluctance to breach the topic. "Well no matter we'll ..er..he'll teach you now. Won't you Prongs? Maybe it'll help make up a bit for us dragging you here."

Harry and James shared an uncomfortable look. It was clear from the look on both of their faces that neither one of them were ready for something like that.

'Had Sirius always been this rash and blunt when he was younger?' Harry thought to himself. Trying to find a way out of this uncomfortable situation that Sirius had thrown them into.

Mistaking the look on Harry's face Sirius added, "Don't worry it's easy. If that rat can do you should have no problem. After all you are the all-powerful defeater of Voldemort…"

'No tact at all. Honestly' Harry thought, 'he is as subtle as a bulldozer. He wouldn't have lasted a day in Slytherin.'

Harry was saved from having to formulate a response by Dumbledore who never seemed to find uncomfortable conversations daunting. "I think that is enough of that for now Mr. Black. There are more important issues at hand then making plans to turn Mr. Potter into an illegal animagus.'

Here Sirius opened his mouth as though to refute that becoming an illegal animagus was a very important matter, thank you very much, but on second thought he decided that now was probably not the time to argue it.

Dumbledore paused and tapped his fingers on the desk. He let out a small sigh and turning to Harry asked "Mr. Potter do you mind if I ask how you knew that Peter Pettigrew was Voldemort's spy, and what crimes he committed in your world?"

Harry looked up in alarm and quickly shot a glance towards his parents, Remus and Sirius who were sitting next to him and now looking uncommonly uncomfortable and grave. "I don't think that's a good idea sir. What he did in my world doesn't matter, and talking about it is only going to make everyone unhappy. He isn't going to do it here, so why don't we just imagine that it never happened?

Dumbledore's only answer was a piercing look.

Harry avoided his gaze and instead began trying to put names to the members of the Order that he hadn't met. So many people he didn't know. How many, besides his parents, had Peter's betrayal killed?

Shaking his head Harry tried to focus his mind on something else. He didn't want to know and they didn't want to know either, not really. They probably just felt obliged to ask. It wasn't any of their business anyways he thought moodily. Their world wasn't his, and his world wasn't theirs. What was the point of opening old wounds for him and new wounds for them?

Like Harry, James was debating whether he really wanted to know what Peter had done. By the way Harry refused to meet his, Lily's, Sirius's or Remus's eyes he assumed that the greatest impact from Peter's betrayal had fallen on them.

But did he really want to know? Swallowing, James addressed Harry for the first time and answered Harry's desperate attempt to avoid going into Peter's betrayal.

"Harry, we need to know what he did, or rather what he would have done. We know it's not going to be easy to hear, but… we need to know. Not knowing something is a lot worse than knowing. If you don't tell us we're just going to imagine things that are probably a lot worse than what really happened." Harry locked eyes with James and both father and son appraised each other silently for a minute.

"I don't think you can imagine anything worse than what really happened." Harry stopped. Why didn't he want to tell them? Because it was hard? Because it was painful? Or was it because he loved them and wanted to spare them the terrible truth? But he couldn't love these people. They weren't his real parents. His parents were dead.

Harry began rubbing the sides of his head. Every way he looked at this he was going to get hurt. He couldn't think of them as his parents, but at the same time every time he looked at them it was hard not to.

Well one way or another he didn't owe it to them to say anything. What Pettigrew did to his parents didn't matter to these people. They were happier not knowing. By keeping quiet he could protect them…

This thought brought all others to a stop. What was he doing? He was doing the same thing Dumbledore had once done to him: Keeping back the truth because he didn't want to cause pain either to himself or to others. But what right did he have to decide whether they needed to know or not?

Dumbledore's gaze had not changed. Harry locked eyes with him. How strange it was to be in the same place Dumbledore had been just a few years before. Making his decision Harry painfully pressed onward.

"I don't see what good it will do you to know, but I know from personal experience that keeping back information to protect someone can do more harm than good. If you really want to know I'll tell you."

James only took a moment to decide. Get it over with now, fast, like an awful potion. Better to know the truth before his mind got creative with how much one person's betrayal could affect others.

"I don't think we want to know Harry, but I do think we need to know. Please… tell us. What did Peter do in your world?"


	7. What Was and What Might Have Been

**Chapter 7: What Was and What Might Have Been**

Nobody spoke. The silence and weight of the task at hand weighed down heavily on Harry as he tried to gather his thoughts and think how to explain. Just start he thought to himself. Drawing in a shaky breathe Harry opened his mouth and promptly closed it again when nothing came to mind.

How was he going to get through this? Where should he even start? How could he explain Peter's betrayal without going into the prophesy? And if he went into the prophesy wouldn't the Order push him to know how it had been fulfilled?

How could he explain everything to people who were essentially the same people his parents were 17 years ago? But then… How could he refuse them?

Sensing Harry's trouble Dumbledore gently prompted "I find starting at the beginning helps. Why don't you start with your birth and work up until your defeat of Voldemort. That way we will be able to both know of Peter's crimes understand how the war progressed and get to know more about who you are in the process."

Several members of the Order flinched at Voldemort's name, and the rest simply nodded in agreement with Dumbledore's suggestion, but Harry wasn't paying any attention to them. His mind was stuck on the irony of Dumbledore's statement. Start at the beginning? Start at his birth? His story didn't start at his birth. It had already been outlined before he had breathed his first breath.

"Beginnings are funny things Professor. You never can seem to pin down exactly when something started. There is always something that led up to it. My beginning for example doesn't start at my birth. It starts with a prophesy that was given by Sybill Trelawney to you, or, uh, rather the Professor Dumbledore of my world and was overheard by Sn… a Death Eater."

Harry stopped. He had almost said Snape's name. Was it right to let the Order know all the information that was crucial to Voldemort's defeat. Looking around Harry quickly came to a decision. He couldn't go into everything in front of everyone in the Order. What if Voldemort captured one of them and tortured them for information?

In order to Defeat Voldemort some secrecy had to be maintained. If even a whisper got out about Snape becoming a spy for the light, or about the Horcruxes all could go straight to the loo before it even got started. But then how much should he tell everyone.

'I wonder if this is how Dumbledore felt all the time,' Harry thought. Having crucial information, but knowing that the more people you share it with the more likely it is that the whole thing will fall apart. Coming to the decision to edit out Snape and the Horcruxes Harry continued in a more self-conscious and edited oration.

"In the prophesy it said that a child would be born at the end of July to parents who had defied Voldemort three times. It went on to say that this child would have the power to defeat him, and that either the child or Voldemort would die at the hand of the other." Harry stopped here and considered silently for a moment before curiosity pushed him to ask:

"Professor Dumbledore, has this already happened in your world?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows had risen into his hairline as Harry began unfolding his history, but when he answered Harry's question his voice was as normal and level as though he were talking about socks.

"No, I'm afraid it hasn't. If it had I dear say we wouldn't have felt the need to perform the spell that brought you here."

Harry couldn't believe it. There wasn't a prophesy. As if sensing Harry's thoughts Dumbledore quickly added: "But I have scheduled a job interview with Sybill Trelawney for this Saturday. She wrote to me last week asking to fill the Divination post that will be opening at the end of this term."

'It couldn't have been that easy,' Harry thought while chastising himself for getting his hopes up. How could he have thought that the prophesy wouldn't exist? But then if Professor Trelawney did give the prophesy again would it refer to him or to the him that wasn't born yet? Or would there even be a prophesy now that Dumbledore and the Order had brought him here?' Too soon to tell.' Deciding that now wasn't the best time to be contemplating a prophesy that hadn't even been given yet Harry started up his life story again.

"Because my parents had defied Voldemort three times and because I was born at the end of July Dumbledore…"

"We haven't defied Voldemort three times" James jumped in, speaking as though he were a drowning man trying to grab hold of the smallest piece of wood to stay afloat. "This prophesy can't be about mine and Lily's baby. We've only met Voldemort once face to face, and that was in our seventh year at Hogwarts during a Hogsmeade trip. Hundreds of people saw him and escaped. And even if by some random chance Lily and I do escape from Voldemort two more times, my son, um you, or uh both I guess can't have been the only ones this prophesy could have referred to."

Harry hesitated, but the desperate look of hope James was wearing spurned him to continue.

"I wasn't the only one who was born at the end of July to parents who had defied Voldemort three times. My friend Neville Longbottom was also." James' frantic gleam seemed to extinguish like a candle tossed in a bathtub.

"Did you say Longbottom? As in the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom." Lily whispered.

"Yes."

"And there was no one else this prophesy could have referred to?" James asked pleadingly.

"No one that I'm aware of."

James and Lily looked at each other pain etched in every worry line that creased their faces. It was clear what they were thinking. They were thinking that they didn't want this prophesy to be about their baby but at the same time they didn't want to wish it upon the son of their friends either.'

"It doesn't matter how many children this prophesy could have referred to." Harry hastily continued. "In the end it was about me because Voldemort chose me. Um… I guess I forgot to mention the part of the prophesy that said Voldemort would mark the one with the power to defeat him as his equal."

"Yes you did. Is there anything else in that prophesy you forgot to mention?" James asked cuttingly.

Harry glowered. He could feel his temper brewing. This was hard enough as is. Why was his dad…or rather this James Potter being such a jerk about it?

Harry fixed him with an angry stare before biting out "I've only just begun telling you what happened. It's hard enough doing this without you trying to explain why none of this could or should have happened. I know you're just worried about m..your son, but that doesn't change the fact that this is my reality. You can stop freaking out because it's not going to be the same for you anyways. After all that's why you brought me here isn't it. To fight Voldemort again and kill him before he can kill any of you or hurt your families? If I die I guess you might have to worry about your son being pulled into the whole 'Chosen One' role and everything, but if I kill Voldemort it won't really matter will it. So please Da…James just let me tell this the best I can okay. I've never had to explain my life story to anyone before, and if I had a choice I don't think I would have ever chosen to tell it to all of you."

James' mouth opened and shut with an audible click. Shock was written across his features like graffiti on a building. Unable to verbalize an answer he simply nodded.

Harry drew in a breath suddenly angry at himself. He hadn't meant to let his frustration break out. And he certainly hadn't meant to blow up at his dad. He had thought that he had his emotions under control. But then again it had been an exceptionally brutal day. Harry broke eye contact with James. This man wasn't his father. No. He was the father of the baby in his wife's stomach. A different Harry Potter. But then again his parents and the James and Lily who were sitting next to him, they would have been one and the same wouldn't they? Or had his coming made it so they weren't? So were they his parents or weren't they?

Did he want them to be his parents? He didn't get the chance to decide.

"You said that this prophesy was overheard by a Death Eater. Who was he?" Moody cut in.

"No idea." Harry said a bit too rushed to make it convincing though. Moody seemed to catch the lie in his voice with the ease of a seasoned Auror.

"You sure it wasn't Pettigrew?" Moody pressed

"Um, no. It was someone different."

"How do you know it wasn't Pettigrew if you don't know who it was?"

"I.. I.. I just do okay. Look it really doesn't matter who told Voldemort it isn't exactly relevant to the story right now."

Moody didn't look convinced but before he could continue pressing for details Dumbledore interjected. "What did Voldemort do after hearing this prophesy?"

Grateful for the opportunity to get back on track Harry quickly responded, "The uh, Death Eater only heard the first part of the prophesy, the part that talked about the one with the power to defeat him being born at the end of July to parents who had three times defied him. He didn't hear about how he'd mark him as his equal or how he'd have a power the Dark Lord knows not."

"You keep saying 'he' Harry, don't you mean yourself."

"Um yeah. But it's easier to talk about the prophesy as though it refers to someone else. So… Yeah. Anyways after the Death Eater told Voldemort the prophesy, Voldemort decided to eliminate the threat before it became well… a threat. Dumbledore told my parents that Voldemort might be going after them since I fulfilled the requirements mentioned in the prophesy so my parents decided to go into hiding. They used the Fidelus charm to hide themselves and me and originally planned to make Sirius the secret-keeper. However, at the last minute Sirius convinced them that he was too obvious a choice and that it would be a better idea to switch to Peter."

Harry paused again and glanced unsurely at James and Lily. Even though this hadn't been nor would be their fate, both looked severely shaken by what they were hearing. James had his eyes shut tight and looked like he was in great pain and Lily was merely wide eyed horrified.

Finding the sight of his knees easier to look at Harry focused there and pressed on.

"Peter gave the location of my parent's house to Voldemort and on Halloween when I was one year old Voldemort came to our house. My father tried to hold him off so my mother and I could escape. Voldemort killed my father and then went upstairs to where my mother and I were. Voldemort ordered my mother to give me to him and told her that if she did he'd let her live. My mother refused. She… she died trying to protect me from him."

At this point Harry found it too difficult to continue.

Why did he have to be the one to tell his parents how they had died? It seemed unfair enough to have been the one to benefit from the tragedy, but having to face the people who had died for him, here in the past before he was even born, before they had ever come to love him, seemed beyond unbearable.

Surprisingly it was Lily that spoke up. "But it worked. I.. I mean she… she protected you. You lived."

"Yes." Two matching pairs of eyes met. One set filled with guilt and the other with hope and fear. "Her sacrifice protected me. When Voldemort tried to kill me his spell backfired and ripped him out of his body. The wizarding world called me The-Boy-Who-Lived after that night."

Harry stopped lost in his own thoughts as were the rest of the Order members. One member however didn't seem pensive so much as livid.

"That bloody traitor. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to hunt him down like the rat he is and tear him limb from limb." Sirius's fists were clenched and his body was so rigid that it shook like a crumbling building. James who also looked far from steady gave his best friend a one armed hug.

"Steady Padfoot. We're still here. This hasn't happened yet. Lily and I are fine. This isn't going to happen. You need to calm down." James seemed to be saying these thing not only for Sirius but also for himself. Peter's betrayal had awakened emotions he didn't know he had.

"How can you tell me to calm down James? Peter as good as killed you and Lily. How can you just sit there and not want to track him down and kill him?"

"That's exactly what the Sirius in my world tried to do." Harry cut in.

Sirius, as well as the rest of the Order, fixed their attention back on Harry. A predatory gleam entered into Sirius's eyes as he asked with a look that could easily have convinced someone that he was a murderer: "Did I kill him? Did I kill that lying Son of a…

"The Sirius in my world hunted Peter down and cornered him in a street of muggles. But before he could curse him Peter yelled for the whole street to hear 'James and Lily, Sirius, how could you?' Then he cut off one of his fingers blew up the street killing twelve muggles and disappeared down a drain."

"He got away? Why didn't I go after him again? I wouldn't have just let him escape. I'd have kept hunting him down even if it took the rest of my life to do it."

"I'm sure you would have Sirius. But you couldn't. The Arours arrived after Pettigrew escaped and arrested you. The witnesses thought that you'd blown up the street and killed the muggles. And since you and my parents had kept the switch of secret keepers quiet you were blamed for their betrayal as well. You were thrown in Azkaban without a trial."

Sirius's predatory look broke like a window.

"Azkaban? I was sent to Azkaban? Well how long did it take for someone to figure out I was innocent and get me out of there?"

"No one figured out you were innocent Sirius. But you did break out of Azkaban twelve years later, and, well, Dumbledore, Remus, my friends and I found out about your innocence. But the wizarding world as a whole didn't find out until after you were killed."

"I'm dead in your world?… Sirius paused and tried to digest this information. He was dead? Or rather he would be dead sometime in the future. Or rather he might die sometime in the future. Sirius stopped his thoughts there. He was thinking about how he might die sometime in the future? How was that different from any other day?

"Well how did I die?" Sirius finally asked.

"You were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries."

There was a notable pause here, but Harry didn't know what exactly he should say. Sirius however was not one to be denied.

"And? Come on Harry that's not how I want you to tell me the heroic story of my death. You make it sound as boring as though I simply fell asleep. Aren't you going to tell me how many Death Eaters I took down with me, and how many helpless Unspeakables I protected? That kind of stuff."

Everything about this is wrong, thought Harry. But deciding to just be as honest as possible he pressed on.

"None and none Sirius. You fell through the Veil of Death because you were rescuing your idiot godson who was stupid enough to be tricked into going there by Voldemort."

"What! That death suc…" Sirius cut off and was once again silent. This wasn't the glamorous death he'd always imagined, but… Looking at the self-hating look Harry had on his face made something click in his mind.

"I guess if I couldn't die in my sleep as a wrinkled old man, a death like that is the death I'd want."

Harry was as stunned as though he'd been hit by fifty stupefies simultaneously. "What?"

"Dying to protect someone I love. That's the best way to go. At least I can't think of anything better. Can you?"

Seeing that Harry was too shocked to do more than shake his head Sirius grinned and let out a barking laugh. "Dang though. If I go the same way again I'll have to make sure to take a few Death Eaters with me so my death sounds more exciting. Do me a favor though kiddo, when Fabian and Gideon get out of the hospital will you embellish a bit and tell them I took fifty Death Eaters with me? I do have a super awe-inspiring image to maintain after all. Oh, and don't forget to tell them how I laid siege to Azkaban fighting and killing hundreds of Dementors and finally escaped by bringing down the wards and apparating away.

"Um actually Sirius you…." Harry began uncertainly

"Harry." Sirius cut in while putting on the largest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Harry laughed a short hysterical laugh. "Actually Sirius, after killing hundreds of Dementors you found an abandoned wand, blew up the entire prison and flew off the island into the sunset on the back of a Hungarian horntail dragon they had hiding there."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"As interesting as Sirius's naturally heroic escape from Azkaban was perhaps we should return to the story and leave the task of embellishing it until later." Dumbledore cut in eyes twinkling.

Ignoring Sirius's disgruntled mumbling Harry replied "Um, sure. So, well after Voldemort lost his body the wizarding world had thirteen years of relative peace. I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle and didn't really have any contact with the wizarding world until I received my Hogwarts letter. But I did find out later some of the events that happened during that time, starting with the fact that several of Voldemort's Death Eaters were pardoned because they claimed to have been under the Imperius spell."

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him and pulled out a sheet of parchment. With a grim smile that held no twinkle Dumbledore asked "Would you happen to know the names of any of those Death Eaters Harry?"

Harry smirked in a way that would have made Draco Malfoy jealous. "It just so happens, Professor that I do. There's Avery, Nott, Macnair, Malfoy, Crabb, Goyle, Karkoff, Yaxley, the Currows, Barty Crouch Jr, Bellatrix and Rudolphous Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, …"

Moody's disgruntled look that he'd been sporting since Dumbledore had cut him off earlier melted off his face and was replaced by a mad gleam and a smile that any child would have had following the announcement that Christmas was coming early that year.


End file.
